Amor en las Sombras
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Bella conoce a un guapo Arquitecto de ojos verdes, se enamora de él, ambos son felices, solo que hay un detalle, un secreto que Edward tendrá que decirle...¿Seguirán juntos a pesar de ese secreto? ¿Podrá el amor salir triunfante?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

AMOR EN LAS SOMBRAS

Cap.1 ESMERALDAS

Iba de camino a casa, pensando en mis tareas que debía entregar al día siguiente. Subí al autobús y me fui casi al final.

Ha sido una semana muy apurada con los trabajos que debí entregar aprobar mi semestre. El cual acabo de comenzar, simplemente me abrumo con pocas cosas, no he sido una persona fuerte. Debo admitir que debo empezar a aceptar que mi vida ha cambiado, de ser una estudiante de preparatoria, ahora soy universitaria. Y los deberes son mayores. En fin, es muy relajante saber que tengo mi casa, y no tengo que quedarme en el campus. Es una maravilla. Así puedo hacer lo que me plazca en mi casa. Já, como si tuviera mucha vida social. El hecho de tener a mis padres en otro estado es de gran ayuda y que mi tía Betsy me haya heredado su casa fue un lindo e inesperado detalle de su parte.

Ahora puedo descansar a gusto sin las presiones de las compañeras de cuarto, una lata debo decir, cuando invitan a fiestas, cuando meten al novio, cuando quieren hacer sus reuniones. No soy de esa clase. A mi me gusta más la soledad, la tranquilidad y la paz.

Si, venia pensando en todo eso, cuando bajé del autobús con tan mala suerte que casi caigo. Una mano fuerte me sostuvo a tiempo. Y agradecida levanté mi mirada para dar las gracias. Entonces vi dos esmeraldas hermosísimas, que me veían con algo de diversión.

-Gra...gracias-alcancé a decir a ese hombre. Su perfume me impactó de una manera increíble.-¡Qué bien huele!-pensé y después me encaminé hacia mi casa, bordeando el parque donde hacia la parada el camión, solo caminaba una cuadra.

-De nada, ten cuidado la siguiente vez-me dijo cuando caminé, también su voz era hermosa. Llegué a mi casa, y me desparramé en el sofá. Dejé mis cosas en su lugar y después de unos minutos de descanso me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-¡Demonios, olvide comprar varias cosas!-nuevamente tenia que salir, pero más cerca, sin muchas ganas, fui al mini súper. Al ir caminando por el parque, la noche empezaba a caer y el ambiente era agradable. Me senté en una banca a contemplar la noche. Daba igual si cenaba un helado que un guisado. Por lo tanto me quedé mirando hacia el infinito.

-¿Esperando de nuevo el camión?-la voz me hizo bajar la mirada del cielo y ver que un ángel había bajado. Era el mismo hombre que me había ayudado apenas hacia un rato. Y en verdad era increíblemente guapo. Me quedé con la boca abierta estúpidamente mientras él me miraba divertido.

-Oh, no. Lo que pasa es que me gusta ver el anochecer.-respondí rápidamente mientras él se sentaba en la banca.

-¿Te molesto?-preguntó con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido al mismo polo norte.

-No, en absoluto.

-Me presento, soy Edward Cullen-y me tendió la mano. La cual tomé.

-Soy Isabella Swan, Bella-comenté con aire desenfadado. Él volvió a sonreír.

-¿A que te dedicas Bella, si se puede saber?

-Acabo de entrar a la universidad, estoy terminando el primer semestre. ¿Y tú?-Por alguna razón le hablaba de tú. Jamás me tomaba esas confianzas con nadie. Sin embargo él me inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Soy arquitecto.-eso me hizo pensar de inmediato. Si era arquitecto ¿porqué viajaba en autobús? Y antes de seguir pensando respondió mi pregunta.

-Acabo de mandar mi auto al taller, de hecho lo estoy esperando, me dijeron que en una hora estará listo y como no quiero dar otra vuelta mañana, mejor espero.-Su voz era un arrullo musical, estaba extasiada viéndolo disimuladamente. Uno no encuentra este tipo de personas tan guapas a menudo.

-Oh-fue todo lo que dije.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?-le miré algo asustada porque me consideraba una chica de lo más normal, como para llamar la atención de alguien como él.

-Lo siento, creo que debo marcharme. Un gusto conocerlo.-me despedí y me fui a mi casa, en el olvido quedó el helado y la cena. Me desvelé recordando esos hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 UN CAFÉ

A la mañana siguiente volví de nuevo a mi rutina, corre para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, y el día transcurrió con prisas y trabajos que debía terminar de nuevo, sólo faltaba un día para terminar el semestre y ya pedía a Dios que se acabara.

Al volver a mi casa por la tarde, la verdad estaba apaleada. Me bañé y un impulso me hizo salir al parque, tenia algo de hambre así que ya vería que comería fuera.

Volví a caminar despacio, sin fijarme bien alrededor, típica costumbre mía. Nuevamente busqué la banca y me senté. Pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando una voz me hizo voltear.

-Hola Bella, ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte de nuevo aquí!- era Edward Cullen, por un momento me quedé en blanco, él sonrió pero al ver que no respondía preguntó con cautela.

-Lo siento ¿te molesto? ¿Esperas a alguien? Bueno nos vemos luego-y vi como sus ojos se entristecían, no pude evitar decir:

-No, no me molestas, ni espero a nadie. La verdad estaba pensando tonterías y pues...me agarraste descuidada.-me ruboricé de vergüenza mientras él alegre de nuevo se sentaba a mi lado.

-Mi auto no ha quedado bien, acabo de ver al mecánico y dice que tardara otro día.-Se desenvolvía de una manera tan natural ante mi, como si me conociera de toda la vida. La verdad me agradaba, por eso cuando pregunto, no dude en decir que si.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café ó vas a huir otra vez?-su melodiosa voz me hizo soñar despierta con muchas fantasías atrevidas. Eso me hizo aterrizar de nuevo en este planeta y ruborizarme por lo estúpida que me comportaba.

-No- respondí- él me miró con tristeza y preocupación y maldije mentalmente por no terminar la frase.

-No voy a huir y si acepto el café-Su sonrisa se ensanchó enormemente y debo decir que me dejó enlelada. Nos dirigimos a un pequeño café que esta cinco cuadras de mi casa. Entre tazas de café y sándwiches (agradecí que tuvieran bocadillos) fui contándole mi vida, que estudiaba, que mis padres estaban lejos, que no estaba viviendo en la uni, en fin, era tan interesante mi vida que en menos de media hora había acabado. Él me miraba ¿fascinado? No podía entender que tenia de interesante la vida sencilla de una estudiante común.

Él me siguió preguntando muchísimas cosas, si había tenido novio, a lo cual contesté que no, jamás había tenido novio, amigos solo dos. Mi amiga Ángela que vivía en la uni y mi amigo Jacob Black que vivía cerca de la casa. Nos conocíamos desde niños y era un apoyo para mí.

Cuando vimos la hora, eran pasadas las once de la noche y ya estaban a punto de cerrar, pagó y me acompañó hasta mi casa, en la puerta, tuve el impulso de decirle que pasara, pero me contuve y él ni siquiera lo mencionó.

-Espero verte pronto-me tomó la mano y la besó mientras su deliciosa mirada se posaba en mi. Me sentí como gelatina sin cuajar, todo me temblaba, incluso mi corazón latía tan frenéticamente que parecía una maquina a todo vapor.

-Si, yo también espero verte pronto-por mi boca habían salido esas palabras que ni siquiera había razonado, simplemente salieron de mi corazón.

Se acercó suavemente y me dio las gracias por haberlo acompañado a tomar un café. Yo le sonreí sonrojándome como un tomate. Su risa fue tan hermosa que hubiera deseado prolongar ese momento infinitamente. Ya para irse, me plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me quedé como idiota viéndolo irse caminando y silbando parecía que iba feliz. Yo estaba feliz, entré y me fui directo a mi recamara, recordando su beso, pues me quemaba la piel.

-Dios, jamás había sentido algo así, ¿Cómo es posible?- al poco rato dormí y soñé con él.

* * *

Espero les guste y porfis comenten ustedes saben que eso nos hace felices a quienes escribirmos y no les lleva mas de un minuto dejar un comentario, mil gracias de nuevo por leerme, y bueno.. esto se pondrá mas interesante. Quien puede resistirse a Edward ? yo no.

besos


	3. Chapter 3 SALIDA A COMER

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 SALIDA A COMER

Pasó un mes en donde Edward venia diariamente a verme, salíamos al parque, me llevaba al cine y puntualmente estábamos a las 10 en mi casa. Yo estaba radiante de dicha y eso se notaba, cuando al día siguiente en la mañana vi a mi amigo Jacob lo notó.

-Hola Bella, veo que estás muy contenta-sonrió, tenia una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Si, estoy feliz-estaba de más decirlo.

-Y puedo saber ¿a qué se debe?-no podía ocultarlo, así que lo dije.

-Estoy saliendo con un hombre guapísimo.-su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente y se mostró enojado.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?-su actitud me pareció sobre protectora pero agradecí su gesto.

-Es un arquitecto, Jake, no te preocupes todo esta bien.-su comentario procaz, ahora me dejó fría.

-Si seguro te esta convenciendo para que te vayas a la cama con él.-Le miré indignada.

-Jacob Black ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? No sabes nada, él es un caballero para tu información, jamás ha entrado a la casa. Y es muy respetuoso.-Me mordí la lengua para no decir más, era yo la que ansiaba que entrara a mi casa. Pero él jamás lo había sugerido.

-Nos vemos Jake, cuando estés de mejor humor-y Jake me miró aún más molesto.

-Nos vemos Bella –se marchó furioso, era muy raro verlo así. No le tomé importancia. Tenia que darme prisa había quedado con Edward para ir al cine y después a comer. Me duché y arreglé lo mejor posible, al final unas gotas de perfume de jazmín, mi favorito y Un vestido sencillo de tirantes, con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo pero lindas. Un poco de rimel y labial y fue todo, no me gusta el maquillaje, pero a veces no está de más.

Llegó puntual a las dos de la tarde y nos fuimos al cine, vimos una película de comedia y reímos a más no poder. Al salir, como siempre muy atento me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí, cerró y fue al otro lado, al estar junto a él, siempre me embargaba su aroma, tan varonil, tan seductor, no sé como no me arrojaba en sus brazos, eso me hacia ruborizar.

-¿A donde te gustaría ir a comer?-me preguntó dulcemente.

-A donde quieras-le contesté embobada mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes. Él parecía tan abstraído como yo. Y un tierno beso en mi mejilla estampó con sus labios. Mi corazón latía furiosamente, anhelaba más que un beso en la mejilla, pero no seria yo, quien lo dijera ni quien lo pidiera, era tan atento, tan caballero, tan correcto. La verdad en todo el tiempo que teníamos de salir juntos, jamás se había propasado, ni una insinuación, nada. Y me tenia perpleja, la mayoría de los jóvenes lo primero que querían era sexo. E imaginarme tener sexo con él, me hacia arder de deseo.

-Ya sé-dijo de pronto sacándome de cavilaciones.

-Te daré una sorpresa-y manejó con rumbo desconocido, íbamos a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque, en un mirador espectacular, había un restaurante y ahí me llevó. Comimos opíparamente y tomamos algo de vino tinto con frutas, era delicioso, pero yo no sabía tomar, y pronto me sentí mareada.

Sonriendo Edward pidió una jarra de agua fría con hielos y le pidió al mesero: sal y chile picante con limón.

En cuanto hubo traído lo necesario. Me hizo un preparado especial y me lo dio a tomar, yo estaba muerta de risa producto del vino. Sin embargo era tan dulce en su trato, en sus gestos y en sus modales que si me hubiera pedido tomar veneno con gusto lo haría.

-Ten bebe esto por favor- y sin pensarlo me lo tomé de un trago. Error. Mi garganta se llenó de fuego y mi respiración se agitó, mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear penosamente mientras el picor del chicle me hacia sudar y lagrimear. Al minuto, no aguantaba lo enchilado y Edward me ofreció un vaso de agua fría. Poco a poco fui calmándome y sintiéndome mejor. Se me había quitado lo mareada del vino. Ahora estaba en mis cinco sentidos y miraba a Edward pasmada.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-sabia lo que quería decir, él me miró y luego de unos segundos me respondió.

-Porque no me gusta que una mujer pierda el control. No me parece correcto que en ese estado puedan hacer algo que las lastime, ó hacer algo que después se arrepientan.-nuevamente me sorprendía, cualquiera en su lugar habría aprovechado la oportunidad, pero él no.

Después de eso, salimos a pasear por el lugar, era simplemente hermoso, el aroma a pino inundaba mi olfato, mientras un manto verde se extendía por doquier, pisaba la mullida alfombra verde que era el pasto y me extasiaba de ver las mariposas revoloteando por doquier.

* * *

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	4. Chapter 4 LA VERDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 LA VERDAD

Todo era maravilloso: el ambiente, el bosque, los animales, el aire, él. Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y casi me caigo. Él me sostuvo de la cintura y nos miramos. No podía decir palabra, verlo era como tocar el cielo, era tan guapo, y no pude evitar buscar sus labios, moría por probarlos y este era el momento.

Saborear sus labios fue algo único. Por unos instantes nos fundimos en un beso arrebatador. Y para rematar, Edward hizo algo que jamás esperé. Me rechazó suavemente.

-Lo siento, perdóname Bella, fui un estúpido, no debió suceder.-Enrojecí al momento presa de la sensación de rechazo que fue abrumadora, no dije nada, pero las lagrimas afloraron sin control.

Me sentí extremadamente estúpida y no supe que hacer, le di la espalda mientras pensaba que no era lo suficientemente atractiva para él y eso me devastó. Un sollozo perfectamente audible sacudió mi pecho. En seguida sus cálidas manos estrecharon mi s brazos.

-Bella, perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención herirte, es lo que menos deseo, pero...-ese "pero" fue mortal para mí.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo Edward, discúlpame a mi, por ser tan impulsiva y estúpida-otro sollozo incontenible, era muy fastidioso que de inmediato las lagrimas me traicionaran, no quería llorar, pero era algo imposible de evitar. Al momento él me volteó suavemente mientras vi su rostro y me dejó impactada.

Su cara reflejaba un sufrimiento infinito, dolor, mucho dolor y tristeza. Al momento me olvidé de mi dolor y lo abracé consolándolo a él.

-Lo siento Bella, no quiero lastimarte, por favor. Eres algo tan hermoso en mi vida, que no quiero mancharlo, no quiero dañarte.-Un suspiro de tristeza y despecho brotó de su boca, mientras me quedé helada viéndolo sin comprender sus motivos.

-Soy muy egoísta Bella, soy un monstruo-hizo un gesto de repulsión mientras yo no entendía que sucedía. ¿Estaba enfermo? No había problema, yo lo cuidaría, no había nada que me pudiera evitar alejarme de él. Hasta que lo dijo.

-Bella-me dijo y me tomó en sus brazos alejándome un poco de él. Apenado apenas alcancé a escuchar:

-Soy casado. No debemos seguir con esto Bella, perdóname por favor, soy de lo peor. Sin embargo tengo que decir a mi favor que en cuanto te vi, me enamoré como un loco de ti. Por eso, ahora te digo adiós Bella, debes seguir tu vida.

Yo me quedé clavada a mi lugar, Jamás imaginé algo así. Y la verdad entró como rayo en mi cerebro. Él era casado, claro, era lógico, alguien tan guapo no podía permanecer solo mucho tiempo. Sin embargo...mi corazón retumbaba locamente en mi pecho y mi cerebro estaba desconectado.

-Sin embargo Bella, te haré una promesa. Jamás me volverás a ver. Será como si jamás hubiera existido. Lo siento de verdad, lo único bueno de esto es que el que sufrirá seré yo.-su voz sonaba distante y sin embargo muy clara.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en su auto y él se detenía en mi casa. Habíamos llegado y yo ni enterada estaba. Él me miró con ojos suplicantes y llorosos.

-Por favor Bella, olvídame. Aunque yo jamás te olvidaré. Y sin esperarlo siquiera, me besó.

Jamás en mi vida olvidaré ese beso que me supo a dulce y amargo, a sal y miel. Y de pronto comprendí que él estaba llorando y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el beso. Y él mismo terminó el beso, aún así, se bajó y me abrió la puerta y me llevó a mi casa, al abrir como autómata, cuando volteé, él ya estaba en su auto y se fue.

* * *

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no estan isncritas como: marfizia, Elma mil gracias por sus comentarios chicas de verdad lo agradezco.**

**Besos a todas y disfruten el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	5. Chapter 5 SUFRIENDO

_**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **_

_Cap.5 SUFRIENDO._

_Pasaron dos días y fueron de agonía para mí. Sentí que el sol dejaba de dar calor y un horrible frío inundaba mi corazón, Edward se fue y se llevó con él, la calidez del amor. Me sentía triste, sola, presionada y devastada, simplemente me faltaba mi corazón, Edward se lo había llevado. Jacob me invitó a salir y acepté. Fuimos a un parque lejos de la casa, mientras él platicaba de muchas cosas, mi mente estaba lejos de este planeta. _

_-Déjame ayudarte Bella, déjame amarte…-fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar porque él estaba frente a mi. Sin poder evitarlo sus labios se estamparon en los míos, su contacto fue sorpresivo, por lo que me tomo desprevenida. Correspondí al beso pensando en Edward, mi mente afiebrada por el deseo de sus labios hizo el resto. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi piel, que se erizaba al contacto, sin embargo a pesar del deseo urgente, eran otras manos las que yo anhelaba, eran otros labios lo que deseaba saborear._

_Me separé bruscamente de él. _

_-Lo siento Jacob, esto no debe ser.-él me miró afiebrado mientras intentaba de nuevo besarme._

_-Déjame ayudarte Bella, sé que puedo hacerlo-pero yo me negué._

_-Lo siento Jacob de verdad, pero esto es superior a mis fuerzas, perdóname.-Y me fui a mi casa. _

_Pasé noches en desvelo, mirando y sopesando los pros y los contras de mi situación, muchas veces tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar hablarle por teléfono, y la mayoría de esas noches derramé un sinfín de lágrimas._

_La mayoría de las noches eran de una angustia infinita, no me apetecía absolutamente nada, la cama era tan fría y vacía. Por más que intenté distraerme, al regresar a las clases, todo me parecía gris, nada me motivaba, ni el ser de las mejores en clase. En realidad me sentía como un robot, hacia todo sin chistar, pero estaba hueca por dentro. Un inmenso deseo de salir corriendo se apoderaba de mí, pero tenia que ser fuerte y soportar. _

_Ver pasar los días era mi peor suplicio, al llegar a mi casa, obstinadamente volteaba hacia todos lados buscando algún rastro de él, sin encontrarlo. Los días transcurrían dolorosamente lentos y aburridos, sin color ni calor. Era realmente un tormento. Me senté un lunes en la mañana en la sala y tomaba un poco de café, ya se me había hecho tarde para ir a la universidad. No quería ir. Mi mano lentamente se dirigió al teléfono. Era demasiado tarde, ya no podía vivir sin él. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho, no importaba los labios que había probado, no era nada comparado con Edward. Mecánicamente comencé a marcar y al segundo timbrazo escuché su voz celestial._

_-¿Bella?-Tenía mi número registrado. Sabía que era yo. ¿Acaso él estaba tan torturado como yo?_

_-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor-mi voz parecía y era una suplica que por fin derrotada iba hacia él._

_-En veinte minutos estoy en tu casa-y colgó. En realidad fueron quince minutos, parecía que también tenía prisa por hablar conmigo._

* * *

**_besos y mil gracias a: Veronica por sus ocmentarios, de verdad estoy agradecida._**

**_Bella Cullen H._**


	6. Chapter 6 REENCUENTRO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 REENCUENTRO

Con dolorosa alegría lo vi llegar. Cuando toco el timbre materialmente volé a su encuentro.

Al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, Edward se veía realmente mal, como si estuviera enfermo, ese brillo tan característico de sus ojos, había desaparecido. Al igual que su alegría. Mis ojos recorrieron lentamente su rostro. Cerró la puerta y ambos nos miramos detenidamente, habíamos pasado por mucho sufrimiento, al parecer no era la única. Por lo visto él la paso tan mal como yo, eso solo significaba una sola cosa: me amaba.

-Bella-me tomó en sus brazos y ¡cielos! Se sentía tan bien. Su calor invadió mi corazón llenándolo de calidez y luz, donde pensaba que ya estaba marchito.

-Lo siento-dijimos al unísolo. Ambos nos miramos con desconcierto.

-Te amo-nuevamente nuestras voces se unieron en una sola. Y entonces ambos comprendimos que este sentimiento era más fuerte que cualquier otro.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella-me dijo al oído Edward mientras sus labios recorrían jubilosos mis mejillas. Yo estaba extasiada, feliz y dichosa como hacia tiempo no lo estaba.

-Te amo Edward y es demasiado tarde para este sentimiento que anida en mi corazón, te juro que traté de sacarlo de mi, pero fue imposible.-Sus labios lentamente recorrieron el sendero de mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca. Y entonces sus labios con sabor a la más exquisita miel me deleitaron con su delicioso sabor, eso era lo que anhelaba, eso era lo que extrañaba. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me estrecharon contra él, incluso yo le ayudé pegándome hacia su cuerpo.

-Bella, estas dispuesta a esta si...- no lo dejé decir más. Aceptaba todo. Como fuera, solo por él.

Su abrazo se estrechó más dejándome unida a él. Su beso se hacia más ardiente conforme pasaban los segundos y para mi era la gloria. Sin embargo él me separo un poco y con alegría me preguntó:

-¿Crees que te podrías escapar conmigo unos días?-eso era música para mis oídos. No importaba que no pudiera, claro que aceptaba.

-Siiii-él me miró feliz.

-Empaca tu ropa nos vamos ahorita mismo, deja hago algunas llamadas. Y salí como bala hacia mi recamara donde acomodé ropa distinta sin importarme si íbamos al Polo Norte, iba con Edward y eso bastaba.

Después de media hora, todo estaba listo. Emocionados, subió mi maleta al auto y luego fue por mi, cerré la casa con llave y justo en el momento en que abría la puerta para mi, pasó Jacob. Su mirada penetrante y dura se podó en mí unos segundos y después siguió de largo bajando la cabeza con tristeza. Eso me hizo sentir mal, por unos minutos, sólo que al voltear a ver a Edward olvidé todo.

-¿Adonde vamos?-sin embargo la radiante sonrisa de Edward me dejaba atontada.

-Es una sorpresa, ya verás que te gustará-viajamos toda la tarde y al anochecer llegamos a una preciosa cabaña con vista a un espectacular lago, el bosque era precioso, pero a lo lejos se veía un pequeño pueblo.

Bajamos y hacia frío, mi suéter no me cubría del todo. Al entrar a la cabaña Edward me tomó en brazos y entramos. De inmediato me llevó hacia la cama donde me depositó suavemente. La chimenea estaba prendida, era obvio que todo estaba preparado para cuando llegáramos, y eso me hizo feliz.

-Bella te amo-me dijo en un susurro, mientras su boca recorría mi mejilla, bajando por mi cuello, deteniéndose y mordisqueándolo, era una sensación deliciosa. Mis manos aferraron su broncíneo cabello y lo atraje hacia mí. Estos días él seria mío, completamente mío y no lo desaprovecharía.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: marfizia, preciosa mil gracias, no me olvido de ti.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.7 FELICIDAD

Ambos estábamos abrazados en la cama, mi respiración se agitó al igual que la de él.

-Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo.-Aprisioné su boca en un beso lleno de ansiedad. No importaba nada, solo nosotros.

-Yo también te amo Edward … demasiado.-mis palabras eran sinceras, brotaban de lo profundo de mi corazón.

Después de unos minutos así, juntos y abrazados, decidimos traer víveres para cenar, salimos nuevamente y después de unos minutos de intenso bosque vislumbramos un pueblito, era perfecto. Al llegar al centro del pueblo nos dirigimos al centro comercial donde compramos todo lo necesario para varios días. La gente era sencilla y muy amable, decidimos pasar a la cafetería y comer algo, pues estábamos hambrientos.

Tomamos un capuchino y unos sándwiches deliciosos. Pedimos más para llevar y unos sobres de café. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos de nuevo a la cabaña, más que felices, parecíamos dos chiquillos haciendo una travesura.

Él había dejado en trabajo encargado con su amigo de la infancia, mientras que a mi no me importó cerrar todo con llave y no saber de nada ni nadie hasta volver.

Encendimos el fuego en la chimenea y preparé café. Tomé un baño y mientras lo esperaba junto al fuego, Edward no me dejó entrar a la recamara hasta que estuviera lista.

Un rato después, me dijo que ya estaba listo. Me llevó con los ojos tapados para que disfrutara la sorpresa y vaya que la disfruté.

En el piso había un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, mientras en el buró un tazón tapado me indicaba que la situación se pondría muy interesante.

Él me extendió los brazos mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la recamara, sus lindas esmeraldas brillaban de alegría, mientras caminé despacio hacia él.

No podía concebir mejor momento. Este momento con el que soñé desde que lo conocí. Verlo como su sonrisa me derretía mientras el suave toque de sus manos me elevaba a cumbres insospechadas de emoción.

Quería ser suya, total y definitivamente suya. Hacerlo sería confirmar una verdad escrita en la historia desde mucho antes. Porque desde que lo conocí, supe que él era mi alma gemela, el corazón que latía en mi. Quien sin conocerlo anteriormente me hacia soñar con imaginármelo y era idéntico. Mi hombre ideal es el mismo Edward. Que más podía pedir. En definitiva estar en sus brazos. No pedía más.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos se acerco lentamente, mientras su sonrisa mostraba una ternura infinita, deleite y amor. Ambos deseábamos este momento como lo más anhelado, como le premio mayor que por fin habíamos ganado.

-Te amo Bella, mi Bella-y con un dulce beso, sellamos el inicio de nuestra nueva vida.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	8. Chapter 8PROPIEDAD PRIVADA 1a parte

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.8 PROPIEDAD 1aparte

Sentir sus labios en mi boca, era el mismo paraíso, me sentía llena de alegría de felicidad, de ansias de amarlo, loca y salvajemente, tierna y dulcemente, todo en uno.

Sus brazos me estrecharon con más ímpetu y un gemido salió de mi boca, Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaron e explorar mi cuerpo.

-Te amo Bella, te deseo no sabes cuanto-sus palabras eran corrientes eléctricas que viajaban a velocidad increíble por todo mi cuerpo produciendo estragos, pues cada palabra era una deliciosa tortura. Con suavidad me llevó en brazos y me depositó dulcemente en la cama sin dejar de besarme, sus caricias se hicieron intensas, eléctricas, y definitivamente enloquecedoras.

Su cálido aliento lo sentía en mi piel, reaccionando de maneras intempestivas, como tomarlo del cuello y besarlo hasta casi ahogarme por falta de aire. Pero era un precio que podía pagar a ojos cerrados.

Mi bata se deslizó suavemente en sus manos, mientras su boca marcaba cada parte de mí.

-Te amo Bella, te deseo, deseo pertenecerte a ti, como tu a mi.-sus palabras me hacían sentir adorada.

-Yo también te amo Edward, y solo deseo pertenecerte por siempre. Siempre seré tuya mi vida.-él levantó su rostro y sus ojos se veían encendidos de pasión y me besó con intensidad mientras sus manos apresaban las mías y las llevaba junto a la almohada. Besándome imperiosamente haciéndome arder de deseo y amor. No supe en que momento se quitó la camisa, pero verlo con el torso descubierto me dejó alelada, era simplemente perfecto. No había nada que pudiera contrarrestar tanta perfección y belleza.

Su manos nuevamente recorrieron mi cuerpo, despacio, memorizando cada parte de él, mientras su boca, ¡Santo Dios! Su boca marcaba mi piel, la tatuaba con sus besos, haciendo que mis gemidos aumentaran considerablemente.

Cuando su boca llego a mi pecho, yo estaba al borde del colapso. Cada caricia era la locura total, era una vorágine de amor, pasión, lujuria, combinados con ternura y dulzura, y me estaba llevando a lugares desconocidos por mí. Jamás pensé gozar tanto. Me parecía un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso del que jamás quisiera despertar.

Sin embargo cuando él me tomó, lo hizo de tal manera y yo tan ansiosa que no pude refrenar mis impulsos. Mientras él entraba con suavidad, yo deseaba más, gemí al sentirlo dentro y sus palabras en mi oído sólo ayudaron a enloquecerme más.

-Me perteneces Bella, estoy dentro de ti, ohhhh, y ahora...eres mía. Esto es increíble amor, nunca he...sentido nada igual...te amo.- Eso hizo que la primera explosión de placer llegara sin previo aviso.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de tal manera, que por un segundo creí que no resistiría tanto placer, sin embargo una vez que pasó, Edward nuevamente empezó a moverse, primero suave y lentamente, disfrutando ambos de las placenteras sensaciones que nos inundaban, aunque para mi esto todavía no acababa.

Edward...

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: V, mil gracias por comentar.


	9. Chapter 9PROPIEDAD PRIVADA 1a PARTE EDWA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 PROPIEDAD PRIVADA.1ª PARTE

EDWARD POV

Hacer mía a Bella ha sido lo más hermoso de mi vida. Me enloquece de una forma indescriptible, todo en ella es hermoso. Haber poseído su cuerpo es el paraíso.

-Me perteneces Bella, estoy dentro de ti, ohhh y ahora...eres mía-era estar en el cielo-Esto es increíble amor, nunca he...sentido nada igual...te amo-y con esa frase, sentí como mi preciosa Bella tenia su primer orgasmo. Fue muy difícil poder contenerme y no explotar con ella.

Sin embargo quería que esta, su primera vez, fuera inolvidable, la haría sentir el placer en todas sus dimensiones, tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo, porque escucharla gemir y decir mi nombre, era la gloria completa. No había descripción en toda la faz de la tierra que pudiera narrar lo que sentía en estos momentos.

-Edward...-musitó mi hermosa hada entre mis brazos, mientras desfallecía de placer. Seguí besando su boca, deleitándome con sus labios dulces y jugosos, y seguí haciéndola mía. Nuevamente tuve que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad y resistirme a entrar al paraíso, aún no...Ella debe gozar como nunca, quiero que recuerde por siempre esta primera vez, y que sea de la mejor manera. No podría vivir sabiendo que le hice algo malo ó que haya sido tan egoísta para solo querer disfrutar yo.

El suave vaivén de nuestros cuerpos se intensificó una vez más, y mi adorada Bella iba por su tercera vez, escuché como ella jadeaba murmurando mi nombre al mismo tiempo que sus delicadas manos estrujaban las sabanas en preludio de lo que estaba por venir.

Esta vez, fue más apoteósico, pues mi Bella gritó, si, gritó mientras su cuerpo se veía preso de ondas de delicioso placer que le embotaban los sentidos. Una vez que pasó todo, languideció en mis brazos, pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que todo había terminado, eso, lejos de cansarme me excitó aún más. Estaba llegando a grados inimaginables de excitación gracias a ella. Y le agradecería por eso.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: V


	10. Chapter 10PROPIEDAD PRIVADA 2a parte

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.10 PROPIEDAD PRIVADA 2 PARTE

POV Edward

No quería que terminara esta noche, y no terminaría tan fácilmente.

Una vez que Bella recuperó el aliento y que sonreía feliz, yo lo estaba aún más, ahora me pertenecía por completo, y quería dejarle claro que eso me hacia sumamente feliz.

-Bella, amor… te amo-le di un beso suave en un parpado y luego en el otro. La abracé para sentir su piel sedosa, y mis manos volvieron a recorrer un camino ahora ansiado, un sueño hecho realidad, mientras ella gemía de placer en mi oído, eso me hacia enloquecer.

Sentí como la pasión me inundaba de nuevo con más poder que antes, con más intensidad si es que se podía ser más intenso. Ahora lo comprobaba. Si, si se puede ser más intenso.

Busqué sus labios y me deleite saboreándolos lenta y delicadamente, mientras mi lengua se abría paso en su boca, mi preciosa Bella se estaba encendiendo y eso me agradaba en sobremanera.

Tomé sus manos y las llevé al extremo de la cabecera y no la dejé que las bajara. Me dedique a besar de nuevo parte por parte de su rostro, a oler su cabello, suave y fragante, mi lengua saboreo la delicada piel de su cuello mientras bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar de nuevo a sus senos. Es una sensación… indescriptible. No puedo encontrar palabras que descifren lo que siento por ella, por que no solo es pasión carnal, es amor, autentico amor lo que brota de mi corazón, y es solo de ella.

Del cuenco tomé un pequeño trozo de manzana y se lo puse en la boca, mientras ella, despacio comía la fruta, de inmediato su aliento se impregnó de manzana, le dí otro trocito, pero este lo dejé en sus labios y lo probé, nuevamente jugaba con la manzana en su boca, hasta que finalmente le dejé comérsela. No podía dejar de acariciarla mientras hacia esto, es totalmente adictiva su piel. No puedo sustraerme al hecho de que ella es para mi como una droga. La necesito, necesito tenerla junto a mi.

Saqué de nuevo otra fresa y la hundí en el chocolate. Nuevamente al gotear, hizo un camino deseado por mi, ansiaba probar su intimidad una vez más. Mientras ella al adivinar mis intenciones, gimió y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, levantando su espalda en lo que yo seguía mi recorrido.

-Sabes delicioso-le murmuré en el oído mientras mis manos recorrían avariciosas su precioso cuerpo, ella volvió a jadear, cosa que me enloqueció de placer y tomándola con mis manos de sus caderas, entré en ella profundamente, sentí para mi felicidad, aparte de su grito, como explotaba de placer en mis brazos. Sinceramente estaba en el cielo. Luego me separé poco a poco de ella mientras me decía entre jadeos que no.

-Espera un momento jovencita, ni creas que hemos acabado.-ella me miró entre asombrada y feliz. Me recosté junto a ella, para que pudiera recuperarse y no tomar ventaja sobre ella. Claro, ella tenia ventaja sobre mi, me tenia loco de amor.

-Sabes, me gustó la combinación y ahora la probaré yo.-Sus palabras aunadas a su picara mirada me insinuaron lo que se traía entre manos.

-Ahora eres tú quien no se levantará de aquí-comentó ella algo sonrojada, mientras yo la veía extasiado. Ella era una criatura celestial y ahora estaba en mis brazos. Me cubrió los ojos aún pudorosa y le seguí el juego. Me dejé vendar y esperé. Ella al parecer comió una fresa, sin embargo nada me preparó para lo que sucedió.

Sus labios estaban llenos de chocolate, y me besó, fue un beso intenso, frenético, avasallador e incluso desesperado. Su boca se movía descompasadamente, mientras sus manos ahora recorrían mi pecho y mi estomago y seguían buscando el camino. Su boca se separó de la mía y me sentí vacío. Anhelaba su contacto, su calor. Pero fue otro calor el que me hizo darme cuenta que mi Bella estaba en una parte de mi, aquella que le había proporcionado tanto placer hacia tan poco tiempo.

Mi sorpresa no tuvo limites, pues ella hizo que suspirara y jadeara fuertemente, sus labios recorrieron tortuosa y deliciosamente mi virilidad, no podía concebir tanto placer, apenas podía contenerme, cerré mis puños, en un momento de placer extremo. Ella me había llevado al cielo, me tenia ahí, y sus deliciosos labios iban y venían, dándome sensaciones inigualables.

Finalmente no pude aguantar más, mi adorada Bella, jugueteó conmigo hasta que no pude más y me dejé inundar de placer y fue un placer inigualable pues mi Bella se colocó sobre mi y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente lo que hizo que ambos alcanzáramos la cumbre del placer.

Después de eso, le di un beso en su boca y nos abrazamos, quedándonos dormidos y mucho muy felices.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no tambien gracias


	11. Chapter 11COMO UNA LUNA DE MIEL

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.11 COMO UNA LUNA DE MIEL

Esos días fueron inigualables para mi, jamás en mis más locas fantasías hubiera soñado con todo lo que viví con Edward.

Nos fuimos al lago a remar, nos tirábamos en el pasto a disfrutar de la soledad del lugar y hacíamos el amor en los lugares menos imaginados por mi. Edward siempre me sorprende con tiernos detalles y caricias ardientes.

Cierta mañana en que me iba a meter a bañar, él entró conmigo, llenó la tina y le puso aceite aromático de lavanda, nos metimos ambos y él procedió a bañarme, como si fuera una pequeña, lo hizo despacio, con suavidad, me dio un masaje que me relajó muchísimo y al salir, el desayuno estaba listo. Era simplemente el hombre perfecto.

Y yo estoy loca por él.

Esas vacaciones para mi fueron mi luna de miel perfecta, no importaba que no estuviera casada con él. Aunque el pensar en su esposa me hizo estremecer. Para la sociedad yo era la amante, la otra. Mientras ella podía pasear libremente de su brazo y dondequiera sería respetada, yo tendría que estar oculta pues era quien lo había separado. Al pensar en todo eso se me formó un nudo en la garganta que rápidamente se disolvió cuando Edward me besó.

Esos pensamientos quedaban en el olvido… por ahora. Lo importante era disfrutar de mi Edward-¿En que piensas amor? Te veo algo lejana-comentó mientras me abrazaba por detrás y le sonreí.

-Sólo tonterías-comenté para no decirle la verdad

-¿Segura?-su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente en la tristeza y eso me hizo sufrir de inmediato.-No será que acaso te arrepientes de…-no lo dejé terminar, claro que jamás me arrepentiré de esta decisión.

-Tontuelo, jamás me arrepentiré de esto. Te amo Edward, te amo y soy feliz a tu lado. Sólo estaba pensando en que era muy afortunada en no tener mascota en casa, pues de haber sido así al regresar hubiera encontrado un cadáver y pasaría muchos problemas para poder ocultarlo.-Mi Edward sonrió y luego me volvió a besar. Adoraba que lo hiciera, era adicta a sus besos.

Sin embargo a pesar de pasar una fabulosa semana con él. Tuvimos que volver, había pasado una semana. Sin embargo yo regresé en una nube de dicha y amor que muy difícilmente me hizo reaccionar ante los reproches de Jacob, cuando lo vi.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no animense, no les pasara nada por comentar


	12. Chapter 12REPROCHES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.12 REPROCHES.

-¿Acaso estas loca Bella? El tipo es casado.-me dijo por doceava vez Jacob, pero no me importó en absoluto para su mayor frustración.

-Si, estoy consciente de eso Jacob pero no me importa.-él me miró con gesto furioso.

-Así que no importa ¿eh? ¿Y que pasará cuando no pueda verte porque este con la esposa? - Ese pensamiento no me dejaba en paz, aunque Jacob no lo hubiera mencionado, yo lo tenia presente, pero no lo dejaría que se enterara ó sería como darle el triunfo y no podía consentir eso. Al mismo tiempo el enojo se hacia presente en ella.

-No creo que esto te incumba Jacob, así que dejémosle así.-Pero creo que fue un error. En un paso ya estaba frente a mi y me tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndome con cierta fuerza.

-Bella ¿eres estúpida? ¿Acaso no vez que para ese tipejo eres una aventura? No tiene nada que ofrecerte, mira para otro lado Bella, yo te ofrezco un amor sincero, y no tienes que esconderte de nadie a mi lado, al contrario. Si tu me correspondieras serias feliz y todo mundo lo sabría.-ese comentario me desagrado.

-En primer lugar no soy estúpida Jacob, es mi elección, sé que es casado, jamás me engañó. Y lo amo, lo amo a él, no a ti, perdóname pero no podría tener nada contigo, eres mi amigo. Es mejor que te vayas.-Intenté zafarme pero las manazas de Jacob me tenían bien sujeta, entonces levanté mi vista y lo vi, había furia en sus ojos y con brusquedad me besó. No correspondí en absoluto al beso pues golpeaba su pecho intentando zafarme, no lo logré. Sus labios no produjeron nada en mi, sólo aversión. Cuando se separó, me miró de nuevo. Sus manos recorrieron mis hombros hasta posarse en mi cintura, donde me atrajo con fuerza y nuevamente me besó, pero esta vez acariciándome con desesperación. Como pude me zafé y le propiné una fuerte bofetada que hizo que me doliera mi mano. Sin embargo era tal mi coraje que no me importó el dolor, le miré con los ojos vidrioso, no quería llorar delante de él.

-Lárgate Jacob, no quiero olvidarme que somos amigos, esta es la ultima vez que haces eso. Así que si no te vas ahora mismo, jamás te volveré a hablar.-Él me miró incrédulo y frustrado.

-Pero yo… Bella entiende…- me alejé de él y le abrí la puerta de golpe. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta y ya para salir, volteó a verme con aire de suficiencia.

-El tiempo me dará la razón Bella, y ahí estaré. Siempre estaré esperándote Bella, siempre. Porque siempre te he amado.-y salió de mi casa. Me quedé petrificada con sus palabras, yo jamás había pensado en él como no fuera un buen amigo, desde niños fue así. Luego una punzada en mi mano me obligó a ir al botiquín y vendármela, dolía horriblemente. El timbre sonó y corrí a abrir.

-¡Edward!-me arrojé a sus brazos y él me besó dulcemente. Cuando entramos se fijo en mi mano. La que tomó con delicadeza.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-le tuve que mentir y le dije que me había caído.

-Ponte un suéter y vámonos-me ordenó, le miré confundida.-Te llevaré al doctor, no quiero que te lastimes.-tuve que obedecer porque no me dejó en paz hasta que fui por le suéter y salimos, llegamos a un consultorio y el doctor que me atendió dijo que solo había sido un nervio que me lastime al golpearme, de dio una pomada, medicamento para el dolor y me vendo la mano de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera diferente a como lo había hecho yo.

Una vez que salimos, y ya dentro de su carro. Edward me atrajo hacia él y me besó apasionadamente, luego me preguntó que quería comer. Le pedí comida china y me llevó a un restaurante chino, donde el ambiente era muy agradable y la comida deliciosa.

Comenzamos a platicar respecto a las visitas de él, y lo mejor era que tuviera llave de la casa, él estaba feliz, al igual que yo. Y quedamos que llegaría a casa para comer y por las tardes un rato. Compartir la vida cotidiana con él era increíble. Sólo había un detalle: la escuela.

* * *

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no , animense no pasa nada y me hacen feliz.**


	13. Chapter 13EXPLICACIONES

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.13 EXPLICACIONES

Esa tarde la pasamos encerrados en mi recamara, amándonos con pasión, con desesperación. Y al final cuando terminamos agotados, uno en brazos del otro. Edward pudo por fin hablar.

-Tengo tantas cosas que decir Bella, que no sé por donde empezar. Creo que el principio seria lo ideal. Tienes que saber la verdad, asi podrás entenderme, pues no quiero que pienses que solo te utilizo porque no es así-hice una mueca porque no podia pensar eso de él.

-Cuando era más joven, y estaba en la universidad, conocí a una chica muy linda, era alegre, vivaz, inteligente y muy bonita. Con el paso del tiempo me enamoré de ella. Y ella me correspondió. Todo era miel y dulzura y la gente que nos conocía decía que éramos la pareja perfecta-al decir esas palabras sentí un nudo en la garganta pero no lo interrumpí. Dejé que continuara.-Éramos muy felices, hasta que un día, todo cambio.

Esa ocasión acababa de salir de la universidad y empezaba a buscar trabajo. Me encontré con una vieja amiga de la infancia y le invité una copa. Después de platicar por horas, para recordar viejos tiempos, quedamos que al día siguiente nos veríamos y la llevaría con mi familia, ya que ella apreciaba mucho a mi madre.

Cuando llegué al departamento, Tanya estaba como loca, había roto cosas y todo estaba tirado, al principio pensé que habían robado el apartamento. Pero cuando la ví en la recamara con un cuchillo en la mano, me quedé estupefacto.

Me gritó y me dijo que la había traicionado, que era como todos los hombres, y que ella ya no quería vivir. Había escrito una carta donde me culpaba a mi de su suicidio-en ese momento, jadeé angustiada, esa mujer estaba loca. El prosiguió con el relato.-Entonces vi que estaba decidida a todo. Le supliqué que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso. Se cortó las venas de un brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a ella. Todo lo demás fue parte de la pesadilla. El hospital, el ministerio, donde me tenían detenido, pues creían que yo quería matarla. Mi familia triste y decepcionada me dieron la espalda pues no creyeron en mi. Y al final, cuando ella salió del hospital, fue a verme y me dijo que quitaría los cargos si me casaba con ella. Era eso ó la cárcel por tentativa de homicidio, ya que ella había dicho que yo la obligue a escribir la carta. Así que te imaginaras que no tuve alternativa y nos casaron el mismo ministerio.

Al principio, ella era buena y cariñosa, pero yo no podia mas que sentir un odio hacia ella, no le importó, lo que quería era tenerme junto a ella. Con el tiempo comenzó a chantajearme con enfermedades, por supuesto todas ellas falsas, un sicólogo amigo mío, me dijo que ella era tan dependiente de mi, que no le importaba ponerse en peligro con tal de que no la dejara. Intenté que fuera a terapia, pero lo único que logré fue un mega pleito que me costó mi trabajo, porque pensó que andaba con otra mujer.

Pero ahora le ha dado por viajar. Llega, se esta unos días y luego se vuelve a ir. Eso es un descanso para mi. Y no sabes los deseos que tengo de poder separarme de ella. No puedo soportarla a mi lado. Y sin embargo tengo que soportar cuando ella quiere. Es una tortura. Así que, esa es la manera en que me tiene atado, porque si ella quiere,puede hacerme mucho daño. Mi familia, no volví a verla desde la ocasión que me dieron la espalda. Y tú eres lo único que me ata a la cordura, si tu te vas, yo estaría en el infierno.-le miré apesadumbrada. Y lo abracé

-Nunca te dejaré amor, siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase.-y nos volvimos a besar. Y luego nos entregamos a la pasión.  
**_**

* * *

**Mil gracias **

**Besos**


	14. Chapter 14CELOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.14 CELOS

Nuevamente comenzaron las clases y de nuevo entré, eso limitaba mi tiempo con Edward, pero él a pesar de no querer separarse de mi, insistió en que no dejara por nada la escuela, y aunque nuestros encuentros eran breves no por ello menos fogosos.

Anhelaba tenerlo para mi, pero sabia que debía estar a la sombra. Aunque ahora que sabia la verdad, no me sentía mal por mi, sino por él, encadenado a una mujer que solo lo ve como un triunfo y no como su amor, la única condición que Edward me puso, fue que no trabajara, que me dedicaría única y exclusivamente a la escuela, cuando le iba a decir que tenia que trabajar para mi sustento y lo que necesitaba en la escuela, él me dijo que me había abierto una cuenta en el banco y que había depositado una cantidad de dinero para que dispusiera de ella.

-Por favor acéptalo-me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, cuando me moleste ante este hecho.

-Siento que estas pagando mi amor por ti, y no quiero eso-le dije algo ofendida. Mientras él me abrazaba y me buscaba los labios, después de un beso que me dejó viendo estrellitas, murmuró en mi oído.

-Tontuela, yo jamás haría eso, pero tú eres mi mujer. Y no quiero que te falte nada, ni que descuides los estudios por lo nuestro. Te amo demasiado para dañarte más de lo que ya lo hice, por favor no lo rechaces-esa palabra "su mujer" era cierta, y no pude rebatir nada. Seguía siendo tan dulce y caballero en todo momento, que por más que quería no podia sino amarlo mucho más

Entonces mis turnos en la escuela, cuando estaba en ella, era enfocarme al cien por ciento en ello. Y cuando terminaba mis clases, materialmente volaba a nuestro hogar. Donde él me esperaba con la comida ó con detalles que tenia siempre conmigo. Para mi, era el paraíso, a excepción de cuando su esposa regresaba, entonces no podia verlo durante días, a veces semanas,

Y tenia que tragarme el dolor de saber que estaba con ella.

Una llamada rápida, anunciaba mi tristeza que duraba hasta que él volvía a casa.

"Amor, lo siento, acaba de llegar, espero no se quede mucho tiempo. Te amo y te extraño. Adiós"

Esos días sin él me hacia sentir miserable. En uno de esos días, vino Jacob a verme.

-Hola, puedo pasar-me miró con dulzura, y sólo me hice a un lado.

-Vengo en son de paz-me dijo levantando ambas manos, solo pude sonreír.

-De acuerdo, mas te vale que te portes bien-el muy desgraciado me levantó en brazos y me dio de vueltas.

-Sabia que me perdonarías. Y bien ¿Qué te parece unas hamburguesas en el parque?-asentí feliz, necesitaba distraerme y Jacob era excelente para eso.

Nos fuimos al parque he hicimos nuestro día de campo. Y disfrute como pocas veces ese día. Al atardecer Jacob me llevó de regreso a la casa, donde se despidió de mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla y al separarnos, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Edward estaba ahí, con una mirada fría.

-Edward-grité emocionada, mientras Jacob lo miraba a los ojos con desafío. Fue un momento muy tenso.

-Edward que bueno que estas aquí, mira te presento a mi amigo Jacob Black, nos conocemos desde niños. Jacob él es Edward Cullen mi novio-ambos se dieron la mano con fuerza, ninguno se quejó, solo se miraban a los ojos.

-Mucho gusto-escupió Jacob y noté el sarcasmo en su voz, esto se ponía difícil.

-Igualmente-respondió Edward con una nota acerada. Tenia que hacer algo.

-Ejem… ¿Pasas Edward?-ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos, sin sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Nos vemos Bella-se despidió escuetamente Jake y se fue.

Edward entró sólo hasta que Jake se perdió de vista.

-¿A todos tus amigos los despides así?-me miró con enojo.

-Oye, solo fue un beso en la mejilla. Además Jake es un amigo de la infancia.

-Pues ese "amigo" te mira de una forma distinta-tenia que mentir y rápido.

-Sólo es mi amigo.-él no estaba convencido.

-Pues por su bien, más le vale que así sea.-Volvió a mirarme con fuerza como queriendo saber mis pensamientos.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-contesté mientras iba hacia la cocina, a preparar algo de comer.

Sus manos en la cintura se aferraron sin darme opción a caminar un paso más. Y luego atacó mi cuello con un beso que empezó a recorrer mi espalda, haciéndome sentir mariposas. La comida sería para después. Ahora me llevaba en brazos sin dejar de besarme a la cama.

-Te amo Bella, y no soporto que nadie más te toque, tú eres solo mía. Eres MI MUJER-esta vez me hizo el amor de manera frenética, casi salvaje, y me di cuenta que estaba muy celoso. No quería tener problemas con él.

-Sabes que te amo Edward, sólo a ti. No podría amar a nadie como te amo a ti-le dije entre suspiros,seguimos amandonos mientras la noche se acortaba rápidamente para mi disgusto, pues el se iría temprano a trabajar.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: monica morales mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**

**Besos**


	15. Chapter 15ANSIEDAD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.15 ANSIEDAD

Cuando amaneció, él se levantó para irse, me dolía físicamente que se separara se mi. Y tenia que dejarlo ir.

-Paso por ti a la escuela-me dijo Edward lo que alegró mi día. Con una amplia sonrisa lo dejé partir sabiendo que en la tarde estaría con él. Su esposa se había vuelto a marchar y eso era la gloria para mi.

Me cambié de inmediato pues tenia que ir a clases. Anhelaba que fuera ya la hora de volver a ver a Edward.

Un rato después estaba en clase entregando mis tareas.

POV EDWARD

Cuando llegué y vi a mi Bella, platicando con ese tipo. Verla junto a él hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia, ese tipejo se la comía con los ojos. Y ella feliz de la vida. Unos celos formidables me inundaron y quise con toda el alma haber podido tener poderes y haber desaparecido al tipo ese.

"Jacob Black" fue lo que dijo mi mujer. Ambos nos vimos a los ojos y leyó mi furia. Ella es mía. No pienso darle la menor oportunidad a ese perro.  
Bella entró apresurada, se dio cuenta que no estaba bien. Y trató de ir a la cocina a prepararme de comer, sin embargo al verla de espaldas, su movimiento de caderas me encendió.  
No estaba en mis cabales y ella terminó de enloquecerme con sus sensuales movimientos. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer pueda ser tan irresistible? No, esa no es la pregunta correcta, la correcta debe ser ¿cómo es posible que Bella sea tan irresistible?

La noche fue como un suspiro para mi, no me cansaba de ella, en absoluto, ella era mi complemento perfecto, mi dosis exacta , mi droga, por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, y sin embargo ese mismo pensamiento me llenó de dolor. Lo que quería darle era el mundo, era mi vida completa, mi apellido, que el mundo entero supiera que me pertenecía solo a mi. Y tenia que dejarla a la sombra de Tanya, eso me llenó de más dolor. Tanya no merecía nada de lo que tenia. Yo ya estaba cansado de ella desde tiempo atrás, por Bella, mi adorada Bella buscaría la manera de separarme de ella. Y poder ofrecerle algo digno de ella. La apartaría de ese asqueroso chucho, porque lo sabia, sabia que él la amaba, veía en sus ojos el amor, pero. Pero el jamás la amaría como yo, y tenia que darme prisa, porque por ella, seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cuando amaneció, con molestia y dolor me separé de ella, dejé la tibieza de su cuerpo para poder irme a trabajar, como deseaba poder desaparecernos y estar solo con ella, en algún lugar lejano, lejos de todos. Sin embargo había mucho que hacer y tenia el tiempo para pasar por ella a la escuela. Se lo dije y ví con inmensa alegría como ella se ponía eufórica con eso.

Después iba rumbo al trabajo cuando una llamada me hizo voltear al celular.

-Hola Jasper-contesté alegre, sin embargo conforme fui escuchando mi sonrisa se apagó.

Era algo con lo que no contaba.

* * *

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	16. Chapter 16LA VISITA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.16 LA VISITA.

En cuanto llegué a la oficina, la ví. Ahí estaba ella, esperándome. Se había sentado en el sillón de Jasper y me veía con sus grandes ojos negros. Jasper a su lado, no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo me miró con suplica.

-Los dejo solos, tengo que ir a la oficina de Steve, nos vemos.-y salió apresuradamente. Entonces se hizo un silencio incomodo. Yo no tenia nada que hablar con mi hermana Alice, hacia años que no hablaba con nadie de mi familia, a excepción de Jasper. Con quien trabajaba, pero él siempre supo respetar mi silencio y nunca se propasó. .. Hasta ahora.

Cuando por fin volteé a verla, ella no dejaba de mirarme con… ¿dolor y emoción? Y por fin dije:  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres… Alice?-por fin ella se movió de su asiento. Mientras sus manos nerviosas se hacían nudos.

-Yo deseaba verte desde hace tiempo Edward.-se veía sumamente nerviosa, y era muy raro en ella, Edward recordaba la seguridad y desenvoltura de su hermana pequeña, siempre confiada, siempre sabiendo que decir exactamente, por eso ahora su brusco nerviosismo lo intrigó.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué? La ultima vez que hablamos en familia quedo todo muy claro. Y tú fuiste la que dejo los puntos sobre las ies.-Ella tragó pesado.

-No… yo… tengo que disculparme Edward… yo… no confié en ti. Creí en Tanya antes que en ti. Tú eres mi hermano y yo te quiero… y me siento muy mal, de lo que … dije antes.-Por lo que me dejó casi con la boca abierta. Y los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe:

_-¿Cómo pudiste Edward? Sabes de sobra que Tanya te adora. Te desconozco por completo, ya no eres mi hermano. Al haberla dejado así casi muerta, es como si hubieras matado mi cariño por ti. No quiero volver a verte. Y subió hacia su cuarto furiosa, mientras sus padres y su hermano Emmett, seguían con la perorata._

_-¿Cómo pudiste Edward? No te criamos para que fueras así y menos con las mujeres.-Su madre Esme lloraba inconsolable. Mientras su padre le miraba con gesto adusto y Edward sabia muy bien que lo estaba rechazando._

_-Desde hoy no eres más mi hijo Edward, vete, no quiero volver a verte-sentenció Carlisle con dureza, mientras Esme sollozaba más fuerte._

_-¿Pero ni siquiera merezco que me escuchen? ¿No pueden por lo menos oírme antes de acusarme?-pero al instante supo que no lo harían. Y salió de ahí con el corazón roto y furioso con su familia, si no lo querían ver. Podría hacerlo _

Sin querer los sollozos de Alice lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y le miró con dureza.

-¿Y crees que con lagrimas se arregla todo Alice?-le espeté de manera fría. No me conmovía.

-Sé que me he ganado a pulso tu indiferencia Edward, pero te lo juro. Yo te quiero muchísimo y ahora, he visto muchas cosas que antes me negué… a ver.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Alice, así que no me vengas con esos cuentos. A mi no. Así que si eso era todo por favor sal de mi oficina, necesito trabajar.

-No me rendiré Edward, sé que es poco para todo lo que merezco, pero ¿No puedes considerarlo por unos minutos?-dejó un numero telefónico y salió al ver que ni siquiera le miré cuando salió.

Tomé mis cosas y me puse a trabajar, al poco rato entró Jasper muy callado. Lo sabia, él había urdido todo esto. Sin embargo no le dije nada, Jasper era por mucho el compañero perfecto, se dedica a trabajar, tiene muy buenas ideas, no le gusta perder el tiempo. Y … es el marido de mi hermana.

-Después de unos minutos de concentración Jasper me habló:

-¿Por qué no les das la oportunidad Edward? Ella ha venido a buscarte, desea hacer las pases contigo, te quiere.-Eso no supuso algún alivio a mi corazón.

-Sé porque la defiendes Jasper, y lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Ellos fueron los que me cerraron las puertas, los que me desconocieron. No quisieron saber nada de mi, en todo este tiempo a pesar de que los necesite y muchísimo. Ahora soy yo quien no quiere saber de ellos. Y te agradecería no mencionar el tema de nuevo.

Jasper sabia que no ganaría nada siguiendo por lo que prefirió callar. Ya se daría el momento. Y él deseaba que todo se arreglara por su mejor amigo y su esposa, que tenia tiempo con la nostalgia y el dolor de lo que le hizo a su hermano.

* * *

uhh pobre Edward, nadie lo comprendió? QUé opinan chicas?

besos navideños, felices fiestas, nos vemos pronto.

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	17. Chapter 17COMIDA

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap. 17 COMIDA

POV BELLA

Miré emocionada como las calles quedaban atrás mientras el autobús me acercaba cada vez más a mi casa. En la parada, bajé casi brincando del gusto, estaría con Edward. Apenas en la mañana nos habíamos separado pero yo sentía como si hubiesen sido siglos.

Al entrar en mi casa, dejé mis cosas y me dispuse a cocinar su platillo favorito. Me fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar todo. Después de una laboriosa pero deliciosa receta. Dejé listo todo para cuando llegara pudiéramos cenar, y acomodé unas velas.

Sonó el celular y corrí a abrirlo. Grande fue mi tristeza cuando vi su mensaje:

"_Acaba de llegar, lo siento_."

No podía poner más por riesgo a que lo viera ella. Había llegado de nuevo su esposa. Y todo lo que había planeado se había ido directo al caño.

"_mierda_"—pensé con dolor. Ni siquiera cené, era lo que menos deseaba, por desgracia la presencia de Edward era vital para mi, no podía ni respirar bien cuando él no estaba.

No pude dormir bien, lo bueno es que ese día no tenia clases. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana cuando sonó el timbre. Caminé sin entusiasmo y abrí. Era Jacob.

—Hola Bella, uff que pinta tienes, parece que tuviste una noche de perros—bromeó pero no reí con él. Entonces captó.

—Mmm, lo siento. —en ese momento, una camioneta se detuvo enfrente y bajó un mensajero.

—¿La señorita Isabella Swan?—asentí y me pidió que firmara un documento. Así lo hice y luego me entregó una caja grande que tuvo que meter dentro, claro con ayuda de Jacob, porque solo no hubiera podido. Y luego otra caja más pequeña y al final un enorme arreglo floral, con una nota, en cuanto se fue el mensajero, leí la nota.

"_Sin ti no puedo vivir, espero verte pronto para poder respirar_"—Me quedé impresionada, él se sentía igual.

—Tierra a Bella, tierra a Bella—miré molesta a Jacob, había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí.

—Lo siento.—él me miró curioso. Y luego a las cajas.

—¿Qué, no vas a abrirlas?—negué con la cabeza, no lo haría delante de él, Edward me había enviado algo y quería verlo a solas.

—Bueno ¿tienes en mente algo más que solo mirarlas?—no tenia ganas de discutir.

—Porque no cierras el pico Jacob, y a ¿qué debo tu visita?

Alzó sus manos en son de rendición.

—Calma Bella, sólo quería invitarte a comer hoy , pero si no quieres, con solo decirme no, es suficiente para mi.

—Gracias, no—le espeté de malos modos.

—Uh, que directa, eso duele ¿lo sabías?—No debía desquitarme con él, tenia razón.

—Lo siento, esta bien, comeré contigo.—Él sonrió ampliamente para decirme

—En mi casa a las 3 ¿de acuerdo?—asentí y entonces se fue.

Cerré bien la puerta y corrí hacia las cajas, abrí primero la caja mediana. Había dentro un hermoso vestido color azul para mi, a juego con collar, zapatillas, y un abrigo muy elegante. Y una nota debajo de todo esto.

"_No sabes como deseo verte puesto el vestido, para poder quitártelo con mis labios_"—eso me hizo gemir, fue una ensoñación que casi me hizo tener un orgasmo ahí mismo, simplemente tener a Edward en mi espalda y sentir su boca recorrer mi piel, hizo que me mojara ostensiblemente.

Mejor fui hacia la caja grande y mucha fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré un televisor enorme de pantalla plana, con un DVD y otros accesorios.  
Al igual con otra tarjeta.

"_Para que te diviertas un poco en mi ausencia. No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte en mis brazos. Te amo_"

Me dediqué a colocar las cosas, aunque eso me entristecía un poco. Sé que lo hizo de buena fé, pero yo me sentía desconsolada por no estar con él. Dejé finalmente todo listo y vi el reloj, casi eran las tres, corrí a bañarme para ir a casa de Jake.

Eran más de las tres y media cuando llegué algo sofocada a su casa. Toqué el timbre y en seguida me abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido pequeña—su ancha sonrisa era contagiosa. Así que sólo entré.  
La mesa estaba servida, pero era algo que no me esperaba, había velas y todo como si fuera una cita… romántica.

—No hagas caso del decorado, Leah ha estado jugando y no pude evitar que lo hiciera.—no me convencía mucho su explicación, pero no tenia ganas de discutir, ya me sentía demasiado triste sin mi amor, como para pelearme con Jake.

La comida transcurrió sin complicaciones, cuando quería Jake podía ser genial.

* * *

bueno no sé que piensen ustedes de Jake...

**Ok, tengo una acosadora, no se si tenga problemas embarazosos, cambios de hormonas ó simplemente fui la suertuda para molestar esta vez, una chica que se dedica a mandarme mensajes insultantes, pero otra chica linda contestó con una verdad, así que colocaré aquí lo que escribió esta amiga. Y con eso no hay más que decir. Lamento que lean todo esto, espero no volver a tener que publicar estas cosas.**

Story: SECRETOS PELIGROSOS Chapter: 31. Chapter 32CONFIANZA From: Lilu 1387 ()- Da coraje ver como gente de mierda quiere molestar a quien tiene talento, esa tipeja es muy poca cosa y cobarde, no te da la cara, se escuda en elanonimato, que lastima que no la tengo enfrente con gusto le rompo el hocicopor venenosa y desgraciada. No le hagas caso, pendejas como esa donde quiera vas a encontrar. Esta ardida. Tiene coraje por lo que tú tienes y ella no, eso es más claro que el agua. Me encantan tus fics aunque casi no comento, por mi trabajo, pero eso si, honor a quien honor merece, y si le pesa a algunas, que se traguen su veneno y se vayan a joder a otro lado.

Que te dejen en paz. Yo estoy contigo Bella, no permitas que estas vivoras te molesten ni tantito. Tu talento esta mas que demostrado y muchas de nosotras somos felices con tus fics,

mil gracias por escribir y por lo demás, deja "que ladren los perros, al fin que estan amarrados" Cuidate y gracias por lo que nos das. Estamos contigo. P.D. mis amigas y yo te leemos en la oficina cada que publicas y estamosansiosas por nuevos capitulos.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales, Caresme hermosa, mar91(no dejaré ninguna historia hermosa, me tardo pero continuo) mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	18. Chapter 18REUNIONES

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap. 18 REUNIONES

Mientras en un lujoso departamento.

EDWARD POV

Me sentía completamente frustrado. Tanya había regresado antes de lo que había dicho. Y tuve que cancelar mi permanencia en casa de mi Bella.

Aún no podía entender la clase de canalla que soy. Casado con una loca, porque definitivamente está loca, atado a ella hasta que se le dé la gana. Y mientras haciendo desdichada a Bella. No la merezco, pero lo juro. No tengo ninguna culpa de haberme enamorado de ella como lo estoy, jamás había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ella. La deseo en todo momento, soy feliz a su lado. Su sonrisa me ilumina mi día, sus besos me dan la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo. No concibo nada sin ella a mi lado. He dejado mi corazón con ella. Por eso me siento tan vacío, tan dolido, tan urgido de su presencia.

Y me duele tanto que ella esté en esta situación, siendo "mi amante" cuando quisiera que ella fuera mi esposa, para poder gritarle al mundo lo dichoso que soy con ella. Para decirle al mundo que ella me pertenece, que le pertenezco, que no hay paraíso mas que sus brazos.

Las voces de Rosalie y de Tanya me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

—Yo digo que es mejor Venecia ¿no crees amor?—mencionó Tanya con voz dulce.

—Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?—Edward no sabia de que rayos hablaban.

—Que sería hermoso una segunda luna de miel para ustedes. ¿Pues en que planeta estás Edward?—Respondió molesta su cuñada.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.—murmuré con voz seca.

—¿Lo ves? Siempre es el trabajo antes que yo.—musitó con voz triste y gesto melancólico Tanya.

Rosalie se levantó indignada, mientras Emmett mi hermano entraba en la sala.

—Deberías agradecer tener una esposa como Tanya, Edward. Tan buena, tan abnegada y fiel—le reprochó de manera grosera.

—Pues ¿porque no te vas con ella de luna de miel?—Rose levantó la mirada iracunda e iba a replicar algo cuando Emmett la tomó de los hombros.

—Es hora de irnos amor, tengo entrenamiento en un rato.—Ni siquiera volteó a verme, aunque yo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus desaires. Ellos no me venían a visitar a mi, sólo a Tanya.

Lo único que tenia de ellos eran desprecios y desplantes. Por lo que prefería ignorarlos ó salirme cuando ellos llegaban. Me refugiaba en mi estudio, donde podía dejar libre mi imaginación y recordar mis momentos con mi Bella. Eso me hacia muy feliz.

Me imaginé como sería la vida con Bella de ser ella mi esposa. Podía llevarla a comer siempre que pudiera, le compraría hermosas joyas para que resaltara su belleza, podría presumirla por doquier, y sabrían que ella era mía. Y podría anhelar hijos. Hijos…

Esa era una posibilidad dolorosa que anhelaba junto a ella. Sólo con ella. Un hijo sería la culminación de nuestro amor, sería el lazo que nos uniría definitiva e indisolublemente. Y una punzada de melancolía golpeó mi corazón. La necesitaba, la deseaba, necesitaba sentir mi piel en su piel, saborear su dulce boca.

* * *

Bueno,algo más de Edward.

**Mil gracias a:Magui de Cullen, Mar91, Caresme, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	19. Chapter 19ENFERMO

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.19 ENFERMO

Los días pasaban con una lentitud espantosa. Lo necesitaba tanto. Las noches eran los peores momentos, ya que en todo momento extrañaba su calor. Sus manos que me acariciaban y que me sujetaban cerca de él.

Las mañanas eran de escuela lo que hacia un poco más pasable el rato. Y me esforzaba poniendo atención. Pero al salir todo me lo recordaba a él. Ya había pasado una larguísima semana. Y llegué con las cosas que compré para poder preparar la comida.

Entré a la casa sin mucho animo. Y a pesar de que tenia algo de hambre, me sentí tan sola, que solo quise irme a llorar a mi recamara. Todo estaba silencioso. Claro, solo estaba yo.

Abrí mi puerta, entré y cerré de inmediato. Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero me quedé paralizada de la sorpresa. Ahí sobre la cama estaba Edward. Mi Edward estaba profundamente dormido, me acerqué despacio pensando que era un sueño. Verlo así, tan indefenso, tan tierno, tan guapo. Me fijé en su pelo alborotado, con destellos broncíneos, su piel blanca, sus enormes pestañas, su rostro perfecto que tenia a escasos centímetros del mío. Y fue cuando lo noté.

Edward tenia unas ojeras oscuras y marcadas.

Este hecho me sorprendió profundamente y no pude evitar jadear al verlo así. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso se había enfermado? Yo lo atendería bien, en unos cuantos días estaría de nuevo perfectamente. Sin embargo él se removió al escuchar mi jadeo. Y unas preciosas esmeraldas brillaron en cuanto abrió los ojos. Sus espesas pestañas abanicaron con rapidez y luego me miró sorprendido.

—¿Bella? ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué hora es?—me miró algo angustiado y luego miró el reloj.

—Lo siento mi amor, quería pasar por ti a la escuela. Me quedé dormido.—agachó la cabeza algo triste, pero yo estaba fascinada de haberlo encontrado en la cama.

—¿A qué hora llegaste?—le miré más sorprendida que él.

—Poco después de que te fuiste, me sentí mal por no llegar a tiempo para llevarte a la escuela y me vine a la recamara, no sabes lo eterno que se me hizo el tiempo sin ti. Yo… fui hacia la cama y me recosté un minuto, aspiré tu aroma y eso me hizo sentir tan bien. Me sentí realmente en casa. Y me dormí, lo siento amor.—me quedé pasmada.

—No lo sientas, de hecho he estado igual que tú, el tiempo parecía que se había detenido. No tenia ánimos de nada. Traje las cosas para preparar la comida, pero al final solo quería venir aquí y poder pensar en ti.—sus manos me atrajeron hacia él que se había levantado. Mi rostro miró hacia el suyo dejándome embobada por su sensual sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece reponer el tiempo perdido?—lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, pero ya tenia sus labios estampándose en los míos con urgencia. Minutos después, ambos desnudos y haciendo el amor como sedientos en un oasis. La pasión envolvió nuestros cuerpos, calcinando nuestro raciocinio. Sólo éramos dos amantes entregándose mutuamente, satisfaciendo esa necesidad del otro. Entre jadeos y dulces palabras al oído, Edward me llevaba a la cumbre del placer.

Rato después, ya había anochecido. Mientras nosotros seguíamos amándonos sin importarnos nada más. El tiempo parecía ir mucho más rápido cuando estaba con él. Y eso no era justo. Sin embargo no pensaba detenerme. Sólo muerta.

Los momentos junto a Edward eran inigualables. Finalmente cuando la pasión menguó un poco, me levanté para preparar de comer. Él me siguió enfundado en unos pants grises que era una delicia verlo así. Mi deseo por él se incrementó de manera ostensible. Y él se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar, amor?—sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras su boca aprisionaba mi cuello, depositando besos por doquier, dejándome con la piel a punto de estallar en llamas.

—Contigo… incluso al infierno te sigo—rió en mi piel y luego de eso, me arrastró de nuevo hacia la recamara donde desbordamos nuestras ansias.

Ya había amanecido cuando finalmente, estábamos uno en brazos del otro. Y por fin pude preguntarle.

—¿Estabas ó estas enfermo Edward? Tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas.—estaba preocupada por él.

—Si, he estado muy enfermo.—me asustó y yo aquí de lujuriosa mientras él necesitaba atención médica. Me sentí pésima.

—¿Qué tienes amor?—él me miró compungido, como cuando a un niño le niegan algo que desea.

—Me tienes enfermo de amor. Me enferma estar lejos de ti. No podia dormir bien, porque solo pienso en ti. A cada minuto, a cada instante tu rostro está en mi mente. Y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Te amo Bella, te deseo, te necesito a cada momento de mi vida.—Despues del susto y de saber lo que sentía por mi, un nudo en la garganta me impidió hablar. Mis lágrimas cayeron mientras Edward solícito me acercaba a él para beberse mis lágrimas.

—No llores mi amor, por favor—su rostro se angustió y no quería que él estuviera así.

—Lloro de alegría Edward, porque yo también siento lo mismo que tú. Sin poder dormir, sin poder comer, incluso sin poder respirar a profundidad si no es contigo…—ya no pude decir más porque de nuevo sus labios sellaron los míos. Este beso fue tan tierno, tan sublime… que sólo pude suspirar de felicidad. Al abrir mis ojos, Edward me veía de una manera especial, como si pudiera ver através de mi y ver mi alma.

—Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo como nunca pensé amar.—y me abrazó mientras acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos.

—Yo también te amo Edward Cullen, con toda mi alma.—Y era cierto, mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecían por completo.  
Rato después en un restaurante.

—Creo que la "cena" esta muy sabrosa—me dijo entre risas Edward mientras ambos devorábamos materialmente todo cuanto nos ponían del buffet. No hice el menor intento de ir a la escuela, porque sé que no podría hacer nada más que pensar en él.

Cuando terminamos de "cenar" eran las nueve de la mañana. Me llevó de nuevo a casa. Ya están ahí:

—Arréglate mi amor, te llevaré a conocer a alguien muy especial. Le vas a encantar.—mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Y él lo notó. Sonrió ante eso.

—No te preocupes, es una sorpresa que te tengo reservada. Quería hacerlo desde antes, pero no pude. Ahora no te me escaparás.—Acepté porque viniendo de él lo que fuera seria bueno.  
Rato despues salimos de la casa y nos fuimos. Su auto estaba en otro lado y cuando le miré, sólo dijo:

—Bueno como no puedo dejar el auto afuera por obvias razones, prefiero dejarlo en el centro comercial, es mejor amor, créeme.—depositó un beso en mi mano y asentí feliz.

Salimos de la ciudad y fuimos a dar a un pueblito cercano. Muy hermoso y pintoresco. Parecia como si el tiempo ahí se hubiera detenido, en alguna época pasada. De inmediato evoqué los tiempos de carruajes y galantes caballeros, de casonas grandes y de bailes fastuosos.

—Llegamos amor.—murmuró Edward ante una preciosa casita de color blanco con bordes rojos. De estilo victoriano. Salió del auto y me ayudó a salir. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocó el timbre, al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta y una mujer de mediana edad muy hermosa aún, de ojos expresivos y color negro le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hijo, por fin te apiadas de esta vieja! ¡qué gusto verte de nuevo!— él se sonrojó visiblemente y se abrazaron haciéndome sentir como una intrusa, debido al gran cariño que ambos se profesaban. No sabía quien era, y eso me tenia con las tripas retorcidas de nervios.

* * *

¿Alguien sabe a quien visitan? pues lo sabrán pronto. Y verán las sorpresas.

**Mil gracias a: Caresme, Monica Morales,Sandra32321,Corazon de cristal27, MAGUI DE CULLEN, Constanza,mar91, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	20. PRESENTACIONES

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.20 PRESENTACIONES

—Siento mucho haberme alejado tanto tiempo, pero tengo una buena razón. —Al decir esto, Edward se hizo a un lado para que la señora pudiera verme. Sus rasgos se suavizaron en una cálida sonrisa y luego me estrechó entre sus brazos, para sorpresa mía.

—Debes ser una chica muy especial para que mi Edward te ame. —Me sentí feliz con el abrazo y con sus palabras. Edward me amaba. Después de su efusivo abrazo, nos invitó a pasar. Pero en ningún momento me soltó. Edward sonrió ante ese gesto y nos cedió el paso.

La casa estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, no era lujosa, pero era elegante. Además también tenia ese calor de hogar, que te hace sentir bien al instante.

—Siéntense hijos, les traeré un poco de té que acabo de preparar. —Nos sentamos en la sala, mientras Edward me explicaba.

—Ella es Nessie, mi nana. La única que creyó en mi a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Es a la única persona que visito, la quiero como si fuera mi madre.—Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos, yo sabía que le dolía hablar del tema. Por lo que decidí distraerlo.

—Y dime, ¿vive solita tu nana?—él ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—No, tiene un hijo, pero desde que se fue a la universidad se ha olvidado de ella. Yo soy el único que la visita. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y ahora contigo…

—su sonrisa se ensanchó dejándome deslumbrada. Su pequeña familia. Ambos con problemas pero viendo el lado bueno de las cosas. Ahora me sentía mucho mas parte de él.

—Espero te gusten las galletas de jengibre cariño porque Eddy es fanático desde pequeño. —La señora me tendió una bandeja de galletas que olían delicioso. Mientras Edward miraba a su nana con ternura.

—¿Acaso crees Nana, que le convidaré galletas a Bella? —comentó mientras me quitaba la bandeja, yo lo veía entre risas.

—Más te vale que le convides Edward ó tendré que decirle a Hipólito que entre. —Ahora fue su turno de quedarse serio.

—Oh si, jovencito, aún esta conmigo. —Su rostro se puso algo pálido pero se recompuso rápidamente mientras que me tendía la bandeja con prontitud.

—Oh si Bella, puedes amenazarlo con cualquier gato. Eddy es alérgico a los gatos. Hipólito es mi gato siamés.— su sonrisa se ensanchó de una manera que no pude evitar reírme también.

—Eso no es justo Nana. Acabas de dar valiosa información en mi contra… —pero él también sonreía feliz.

Una vez que nos hartamos de galletas y leche, por fin pudimos platicar.

—¿Y que dice la familia hijo? —él solo se puso serio y sabia que ese tema le era muy doloroso. Sin embargo, su nana lo conocía bien. No fue necesario que contestara.

—Créeme hijo que cuando se den cuenta de la injusticia que cometieron contigo, te pedirán perdón de rodillas. —Y luego se dirigió a mi.

—Y dime pequeña, ¿Se porta bien mi Edward? Porque le enseñé buenos modales, pero no sé nada de él. Si tienes una queja solo dime y yo me encargaré de corregirlo. Edward se levantó y se disculpó, saliendo hacia una puerta a la derecha de la sala.

—Oh, no señora, él se porta muy bien. —Aunque no haya querido, mi rostro cambió al recordar que no esta siempre conmigo, que tiene que irse. Y al parecer leyó muy bien mi expresión.

—No te preocupes cariño, esa arpía no puede ganar siempre, estoy segura que pronto dejará en paz a mi Eddy, y así podrá estar contigo siempre. —Me quedé muda.

—Hija, uno no envejece en balde. Soy vieja pero no tonta. He visto la tristeza por mucho tiempo en el rostro de mi hijo. Si, Edward es como mi hijo. ¿Sabías que yo lo amamanté desde que nació?, yo me hice cargo cuando su madre quedó delicada, yo lo cuide desde el primer momento. Por eso su madre no dijo nada cuando Eddy me llamaba mamá. Aunque sabía que le molestaba mucho y se quejó con su marido, el señor Carlisle. Por eso desde entonces le dije a mi Eddy que solo me dijera Nana. Para mi es mi hijo y no necesito que me lo diga, lo siento en mi corazón. Y eso es lo que cuenta. Y ahora que lo veo contento, feliz. Enamorado. Nunca lo había visto así. Y no sabes como te lo agradezco pequeña, no sabes cuanto. Ahora ya sabes, esta es tu casa, cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras, siempre contarás conmigo.—en ese momento regresó Edward a nuestro lado. Y la señora Nessie insistió en que nos quedáramos a comer. En realidad no insistió tanto, porque aceptamos de inmediato.

Al poco rato estábamos los tres en la cocina. Edward picaba unas verduras mientras su nana y yo nos encargábamos del guisado. Le pasaba las especies que me pedía y a la vez le dije que si podía hacer una pasta. Ella sonrió feliz. Y aceptó encantada.

Finalmente después de un buen rato, pudimos sentarnos a comer y deleitarnos con el sazón delicioso de esa bondadosa mujer. Finalmente ya casi anocheciendo, nos despedimos de ella, prometiendo volver en cuanto pudiéramos.

—Le gustaste a mi nana. —su mano atrajo la mía a su boca y depositó un beso en ella.

—Es una mujer muy agradable. —era la verdad. Sonreí mientras nos subimos al carro y nos fuimos de ahí.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:gene, glen santos, Corazon de cristal 27, Karlita Cullen, mar91, Caresme de mi corazón, Monica Morales,Adriu, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	21. SORPRESAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 21 SORPRESAS

Esa noche la pasión fue volcánica, al día siguiente, muy a su pesar Edward fue al trabajo, antes de salir, se regresó a la cama y le puso una nota a Bella, quien dormía plácidamente. Una suave sonrisa enmarcaba su hermoso rostro mientras su cabello revuelto, la hacia verse tan sensual que Edward tuvo que forzarse para salir y no regresar a sus brazos.

Una vez que Edward se fue, al poco rato tocaron el timbre. Bella que estaba haciendo tarea, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa que la vio con amabilidad, un hombre rubio iba acompañándola y la lleva del brazo con ternura y cariño.

—Bueno días… —la chica se sonrojó y no se me hizo conocida, miré a ambos mientras ellos veían la confusión en mi rostro.

—No me conoces, yo soy hermana de Edward… —me dejó en shock, ¿qué querían en concreto?

—No te preocupes, sólo quiero hablar, claro si tú puedes y quieres.—me estaba dando elección y eso me gustó.

—Pasen por favor.—Entraron y pasaron a la sala donde se sentaron. Eran discretos pero podía ver que me observaban como evaluándome.

—¿Les ofrezco una taza de té o café o alguna otra bebida?—Ella sonrió amable.

—No gracias, creo que primero debo presentarme, soy Alice Withlock, hermana de Edward y él es Jasper mi marido—nos dimos la mano y no me quedó mas remedio que presentarme, era algo un poco bochornoso.

—Yo soy Isabella Swan.—fue todo lo que pude decir. Recordé todo lo que me había dicho Edward y cómo le habían dado la espalda su familia.

—Sé lo que estarás pensando Isabella, y la verdad es que estoy arrepentida de lo que le hice a mi hermano. — la miré dudando. Ambos me veían con seriedad.

—Sé que Edward está contigo, y me alegra saberlo. No vengo en son de guerra, al contrario. Vengo a decirte que quiero ser tu amiga… es comprensible que creas que no es cierto. Pero si no fuera así, tendría muchas maneras de hacerles daño, por ejemplo de decirle a su esposa, pero no lo he hecho por que no es lo que quiero. Lo que de verdad anhelo es volver a recuperar a mi hermano.

—Él … acaba de irse.—No sabía bien que pensar, pero no creí que su hermana fuera mala. No parecía mala, ni su esposo.

—Supe de ti por Jasper—El rubio me miró con disculpa y sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento. Pero ella me convenció. Soy el mejor amigo de Edward y su cuñado. Él… me ha hablado de ti. Yo soy quien le cubre las espaldas cuando está contigo.—Eso me hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, y lo notó al instante.

—Por favor, no te sientas mal. Al contrario, yo nunca había visto tan enamorado a Edward y… —al momento guardó silencio comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo que mi marido quiere decir es que estamos felices por ustedes. Yo no tengo con qué agradecerte que hagas tan feliz a mi hermano, sobre todo después de haber sido tan injusta y dura con él.—No esperaba eso de ellos. Me quedé sin palabras, y dejé que continuaran.

—Yo cometí el peor error de mi vida Isabella —le interrumpí.—Dígame Bella, por favor.—Bella, mi error fue creer ciegamente en su esposa, yo la creía buena y yo … —iba a decir algo más pero se cohibió. Su marido terminó el resto.

—Todos juzgaron muy duro a Edward, en ese tiempo yo era novio de Alice, y era el mejor amigo de Edward, yo le creí, incluso intenté convencer a Alice de su inocencia, pero esa mujer los tenía engatuzados. A mi nunca me dio "buena espina" y como yo en ese tiempo no era de la familia, ella no se vio en la necesidad de convencerme a mi también. Sin embargo cuando yo intenté alejar a Edward, fue demasiado tarde. No sabes cómo lamento cada día que mi mejor amigo esté en esa situación. Además Alice y yo nos separamos un tiempo por el mismo motivo, porque ella no creyó lo que le había dicho.—en ese punto ella enrojeció y se escondió en su pecho. Sólo escuchaba sus palabras mientras todo se transformaba en imágenes para mi. Era doloroso lo que había pasado Edward, pero Alice se había dado cuenta aunque hubiese sido un poco tarde.

—Y no sabes cuanto lamento ese tiempo Jasper…—él le besó la coronilla y la acarició reconfortándola. Finalmente ella se irguió de nuevo para verme de frente.

—Sé que no me conoces Bella y que no tienes porque confiar en mí, pero creo que en esta ocasión mi intuición no fallará y sé que ambas seremos muy buenas amigas, si me lo permites, seremos como hermanas.—No me dio tiempo a nada y me abrazó, dejándome primero un poco incómoda y después con una agradable sensación de verdad. Yo también podía sentir que ellos eran sinceros. Y francamente Alice es una persona que no puede caerte mal, sencillamente porque es buena.—Además Edward fue mi hermano favorito, y ahora yo… —se tocó el vientre de manera tierna, le miré dudosa.

—Sí Bella, estoy embarazada y quiero que mi hijo sepa que sus tíos Edward y Bella estarán ahí cuando nazca. —Le miré sin poder contestar nada, sorprendida e impactada. Edward tendría que saberlo.

—Solo te pido que no le digas nada a mi hermano… aún. Quiero que lo sepa cuando estemos reconciliados por favor—asentí lentamente mientras ellos se levantaban.  
Hemos abusado mucho de tu tiempo Bella, mil gracias por tu amabilidad. Eres la mujer perfecta para Edward, gracias —musitó Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Gracias?—le miré

—Por hacerlo feliz. Él era muy desdichado antes, pero ahora su rostro se ve iluminado por la felicidad.—me sonrojé y agradecí el cumplido.  
Antes de salir Alice me dio su tarjeta con sus teléfonos, para hablarle y salir de compras un día. Y Jasper se despidió de manera muy cordial, se veía que adoraba a Alice. Ambos salieron finalmente y se fueron, mientras me encargaba de la comida, pensaba en todo lo queme habían dicho.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:catherin cullen, (), Caresme hermosa, Monica Morales, Mar91, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	22. PROVOCACIONES

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**Cap. 22 PROVOCACIONES**

No sabía bien qué pensar, creía en el arrepentimiento sincero de su hermana, pero… no creía que fuera fácil para Edward olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Me sentía nerviosa, y acababa de terminar de preparar la comida cuando el timbre sonó.

Fui a abrir y me encontré con un sonriente Jacob que me traía unas flores y una pequeña bolsa negra. ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiera que no quería nada más que su amistad?

—Hola Bella… —lo miré algo confundida a las cosas que traía en la mano. Y él pareció entender.

—Uh, esto… bueno Las flores son para ti, para que adornen tu sala. —sonrió ampliamente mientras medio sonreí.

—¿Acaso no me dejarás entrar? O ¿estoy siendo inoportuno? le miré desconcertada, no le había dado el paso, por lo que me hice a un lado, negando con la cabeza que fuera inoportuno. Edward tardaría un rato más en llegar, podía platicar con él.

—Gracias, estaba empezando a creer que me dejarías afuera—Se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas, mientras yo entraba a la cocina por un florero para colocar las flores y ponerles agua. Al regresar con el florero, las coloqué en la mesa de centro. Eran lindas.

Después de un rato, estaba muerta de risa, Jacob cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy agradable. Y las cosas que me contaba que hacían sus primos Sam y Jared eran para partirse de risa.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado Bella?—soltó de pronto sin más, haciéndome reaccionar ante su comentario.

—¿De qué hablas?—él me miró compungido y se acercó peligrosamente a mi. Me hice hacia atrás instintivamente.

—Que te has convertido en alguien diferente. Que soy un estúpido por permitirlo. Yo… yo te amo Bella —Era más grande de estatura que yo, y su físico era atlético, pero eso no me amilanó.

—Jacob si vas a emp… —no me dio tiempo de nada. Su boca aplastó mis labios acallando mis palabras. Sus enormes brazos se enredaron en mi, impidiéndome movimiento alguno. Intenté zafarme pero fue inútil, intenté morderlo pero tampoco pude, era avasallador. Mi única opción era quedarme quieta. Y funcionó. Después de algunos segundos sin movimiento alguno, él abrió los ojos y me miró. Yo lo veía con furia, y lágrimas de frustración se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

Él se separó lentamente, y cuando me soltó los brazos, me levanté limpiándome la boca. Lo que provocó un comentario.

—¡Por favor, no pudo ser tan malo!— Le miré con rabia contenida, mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abría violentamente.

—¡Vete Jacob!, antes de que llegue Edward.—Él se puso de pie y me miró con gesto adusto ante mis palabras.

—¿Acaso crees que le tengo miedo al niño bonito?

Pero en ese momento que volteé hacia la puerta, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Edward mirándonos. Vio mi rostro, su mirada se detuvo unos segundos en mi boca y luego a mis ojos, luego a Jacob que no se esperaba su llegada. Lo demás sucedió tan rápido que no pude reaccionar.

Edward se abalanzó sobre Jacob, que no esperaba esa reacción. Ambos cayeron al suelo en medio de golpes y giros. Rompiendo cosas a su paso.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarla!— le dijo Edward con furia mientras le propinaba un golpe en el rostro, Jacob lo recibió de lleno, y luego respondió con otro golpe que Edward esquivó hábilmente.

—Sólo es un capricho para ti, niño bonito, de seguro la botarás cuando te hayas hartado de ella.—Él también estaba enojado, y los golpes iban y venían, mientras yo gritaba para que esto parara.

—¡Déjalo Jacob! ¡Vete por favor!—No hacían caso de mis gritos. Hasta que finalmente pude ponerme en medio de los dos.

—¡Basta ya! Jacob vete de aquí. —Jacob se limpió la comisura del labio que le sangraba, miró con intenso odio a Edward y antes de salir me dijo:

—Ya verás como te dejará cuando se canse. Y yo estaré ahí Bella.—Edward fue hacia él pero me interpuse.

—¡Déjalo que se vaya Edward por favor!—Lo miró con furia.

—Jamás la dejaré. Y tú no vuelvas a acercarte a ella o lo lamentarás.—Jacob sonrió ante sus palabras y se fue. Edward aún estaba lleno de furia. Fui a buscar una gasa para limpiarle el rostro, ya empezaba a hincharse su pómulo derecho.

Cuando encontré la gasa, me vi reflejada en el espejo que tenía en el pequeño tocador. Mis labios estaban hinchados. Me dio vergüenza. Regresé con Edward mientras intentaba hacer que se sentara, él me tomó por los brazos y me revisó.

—¿Te lastimó verdad? —buscaba frenético algún indicio de golpe o moretón. Hasta que tomé su rostro entre mis manos y él se quedó quieto mirándome fijamente.

—No, no lo hizo —estaba mintiendo pero no quería echar más leña al fuego.—. Estoy bien, por favor Edward, déjame curarte.—él se sentó y dejó que le limpiara la cara, aunque no dijo palabra alguna, sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Me amas Bella? —Soltó a bocajarro. Asentí de inmediato. Su rostro limpio de sangre, sólo mostraba una ligera hinchazón en el pómulo derecho. Sólo eso, la peor parte la había llevado Jacob.

—Sabes bien que sí Edward. —él me miró con más vehemencia.

—Si te pido hacer algo, ¿lo harías?—No sabía bien por dónde iba la pregunta, pero por él, lo que fuera. Eso no estaba a discusión.

—Lo que quieras. —Mi respuesta le hizo sonreír un poco. Sólo un poco, el gesto serio regresó de inmediato.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a irte de este lugar y quedarte donde te diga?—Pensé a velocidad luz. No podía estar lejos de él. Y sabía que de ahora en adelante se preocuparía por mi, y la verdad yo también estaría temerosa de alguna jugarreta de Jacob. Podía hacer lo que Edward me pedía.

—Sí.—Por él lo que fuera. Su sonrisa tan hermosa me deslumbró, como siempre.

—Entonces empaquemos tus cosas. Si no te molesta quedarte con mi nana Nessie, en lo que tengo listo algo para ti.—Sonreí, estar con la nana Nessie era algo estupendo. Deseaba verla.

—Es una gran idea. —Fuimos a la recamara y ahí acomodé todo lo que necesitaba, mis cosas de la escuela, fueron en una caja grande, y tres maletas fueron el resto. Al salir, cerré perfectamente todo. Edward me ayudó a subir al auto, ya había guardado todo. Y partimos de ahí.

Por la tarde, ya estaba instalada en el cuarto de huéspedes de nana Nessie. Ella estaba más que feliz de vernos ahí y aceptó con gusto que me quedara ahí unos días.

—Por mi, pueden quedarse a vivir los dos conmigo. —Sonreímos felices por su ayuda. Sin embargo, ella misma después dijo: —Aunque sé que lo que ustedes querrán es estar solos. No se preocupen, una vieja como yo, no da tanta lata. Sé que por eso no tengo a nadie conmigo—Edward la abrazó besándole la frente. Sabía que lo decía por su hijo.

—Mamá Nessie, por favor, no te pongas triste. Ahora estaremos más seguido y ya no estarás tan solita. ¿Me perdonas?—el nombrarla mamá, hizo que los ojos se le rasaran de lágrimas. Y contenta le dijo:

—Me has llamado Mamá.—Edward le miró enternecido, yo sentía un nudo en la garganta, era una escena muy tierna y conmovedora.

—Y te llamaré así siempre. No me interesa lo que piense nadie. Eres mi madre y punto.

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo. Sorry por la demora, como dije, en dos semanas ya tendré tiempo para escribir.

Gracias a: Caresme hermosa, Aylen, Tahily Masen, Ashlee Bravo, Mar91, Mil gracias por comentar.**  
**


	23. SECRETOS DEL PASADO

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

**Cap.23 SECRETOS DEL PASADO.  
**  
Había pasado una hermosa semana en casa de mamá Nessie. Las cosas se habían calmado y yo estaba en el paraíso. Mama Nessie guisaba delicioso. Era muy extraño que a pesar de todo, no engordara. Y pensé que en unos días en vez de caminar, rodaría.

Era una mujer llena de ternura y experiencia. Sabía mucho, y en las tardes que nos juntábamos para comer, ella me platicaba parte del pasado de Edward. Por ella supe que Edward nunca había sido feliz con su verdadera madre. Su padre lo quería pero su prioridad era su esposa, y siempre la vio con adoración, olvidándose de lo demás. Estabamos comiendo el postre cuando Mamá Nessie me dijo:

—Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, es muy delicado y es respecto a Edward —No necesitaba decir más sabía que quería que yo dijera.

—Nada saldrá de mi Mamá Nessie, te lo juro. —ella sonrió dulcemente y la tristeza repentina en sus ojos me hizo saber que había algo que no me gustaría oír. 

—Pocas personas saben esto que te contaré y si te lo cuento es para que entiendas a mi Edward y tengas cuidado. Yo siempre serví en la casa Cullen, mi madre antes que yo y mi abuela antes que ella. Tenemos un lazo con esa familia que no se puede romper, yo había sido el ama de llaves de la casa Cullen, en ese entonces Carlisle, era un joven como mi Edward, talentoso, noble, carismático y generoso. Cómo médico era dedicado y muy bueno en lo suyo, hasta que una noche llegó a la casa, sus padres se sorprendieron de que fuera acompañado de una mujer a la que no conocían en absoluto.

Esa mujer se mostraba agradable y de buenas maneras: Esme Evenson, pero había algo que no me gustaba. Ni a la madre de Carlisle. Pocas semanas después, hubo un gran pleito con Carlisle y sus padres. Habían investigado a esa mujer y resulto ser una prostituta de cierta categoría que tenía un hijo: Emmett.

El lío fue tal, que los padres de Carlisle no asistieron a la boda, Esme nunca se los perdonó y trató de que Carlisle no volviera a verlos, pero al final, Carlisle fue a pedir perdón a sus padres y rogarles que convivieran con Esme, ya que ella lo hacia feliz, para ese entonces Esme ya estaba embarazada, sin embargo sus padres no accedieron, hasta que nació Alice, quien los volvió locos de felicidad. Esme supo guardar las apariencias y siempre se comportó bien. Pero lo que no podía ocultar era su amor desmedido por Emmett, su hijo mayor, a quien le cumplía todos sus deseos y caprichos. Carlisle siempre fue amable con él y lo quiso como su hijo, no hizo diferencia alguna. Hasta ahí todo era felicidad con Carlisle y Esme, pero a los pocos meses de nacer Alice, se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de nuevo, no pudo hacer nada, porque Carlisle se dio cuenta de ello y la cuidaba mucho, me encomendó sus cuidados y me pidió que la vigilara para que nada malo le pasara.

A pesar de que varias veces intentó abortar, lo evité. Ella mentía al respecto, que si un accidente, que si le habían ofrecido alguna bebida en algún restaurante, y contra todo pronostico: Nació Edward. Carlisle estaba loco de felicidad, y tanto Esme como yo sabíamos que Edward sería el heredero de los Cullen. Ella tenía la esperanza que fuera niña y así poder despejarle el camino a su hijo, porque quería que él heredara todo. Carlisle ya le había dado su apellido, su cariño. Pero no fue suficiente para Esme, quien vio a Edward como una amenaza para su hijo, porque era hijo de Carlisle y Emmett no. Esa fue la razón por la que odió a mi niño y siempre que podía le manifestaba su desprecio, eso sí, siempre cuando Carlisle no la viera. Delante de él siempre fingía. Aunque no mucho, acusaba a Edward de haberle hecho daño al nacer y él sufría por ello.—Hizo una pausa, pero yo estaba helada con todo eso. ¿Cómo podía ser que su propia madre le hiciera todo eso? Unos momentos después Nessie siguió con su relato.

—Siempre era Emmett el perfecto, el que era el orgullo de la familia, con excelentes notas, buen comportamiento ante los demás y claro: la adoración de Esme. Él y Alice hicieron de ella la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, su única sombra que podía enturbiar sus planes era mi niño. Y Carlisle al estar tan enamorado de Esme siempre hacia lo que ella quería. Y yo no quería seguir sufriendo con mi niño, Esme ya me había amenazado que si le decía algo a Carlisle ella me correría y me haría la vida imposible junto con mi hijo. Y temí por mis hijos. Edward lloró cuando me fui, pero no pude hacer nada. —Sonrió cuando vio la cara perpleja de Bella y dijo:

—Si Bella, yo tenía un hijo dos años mayor que Edward: James. Y acababa de tener a mi segundo hijo casi al mismo tiempo que Esme, pero mi hijo murió al nacer.—La pena en su voz era evidente y Bella le dio un abrazo de consuelo.

—Lo siento Mamá Nessie.

—Gracias pequeña, como te decía—se limpió los ojos acuosos y continuó—Esme no quiso amamantarlo, y yo lo tomé en brazos y lo acerqué a mi. Estaba tan hermoso y tan hambriento y tan desválido que lo amé de inmediato. Desde ese día Esme lo dejó a mi cargo y yo fui feliz. Hasta tiempo después que supe todo lo que te estoy contando. Mi hijo James, no soporta esta vida, a él le gustan los lujos y el dinero. Por eso no vive conmigo, no soy lo suficientemente buena para él.—En ese momento lágrimas de desconsuelo brotaron de sus ojos. Y la abracé dándole cariñosas palmadas.

—No te preocupes, Edward y yo estamos contigo.— Y las palabras salieron del corazón.

—Si tu lo permites Mamá Nessie, me gustaría quedarme contigo, de verdad.—Sus ojos se iluminaron y una esplendorosa sonrisa apareció.

—¿Harías eso mi niña, por esta vieja?—yo asentí contenta, en realidad me estaba haciendo un favor, así no estaría sola yo tampoco cuando Edward no estuviera conmigo, esos periodos eran un verdadero infierno.

—Prometo no darte problemas Mamá Nessie.—Pero ella me había dado un beso en la frente y un abrazo.—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco mi niña, gracias.

—Gracias a ti Mamá Nessie por tu confianza y cariño—estábamos en esas, cuando llegó Edward, y le dije a Mamá Nessie que si le podía dar la noticia en la recamara, ella sonrió pícara y me dijo:

—Muy bien jovencita, sabes como dar las noticias. Yo prepararé la cena, porque quedará hambriento…—me ruboricé, pero ella ya no me veía, salía rumbo a la cocina. Edward entró y me besó, luego fue a saludar a Mamá Nessie y regresó conmigo y le pedí que me acompañara a nuestra habitación. Sabía que el gustaría la idea.

**  
**

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pronto sabrán más. ¿A que no se esperaban esto verdad?

Gracias a: Caresme hermosa,Aylen, mar91,ashlee bravo,Monica Morales (estoy en eso preciosa, estoy con el final),mil gracias por comentar.


	24. ÉL

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.24 Él

Aceptó encantado con la idea, después del beso que le dio, estaba más que segura de eso.

Una vez que pudieron respirar con normalidad, el tomó su rostro entre sus manos:

—¿Estás segura de esto? No te sientas forzada Bella yo no quiero que …—le puso un dedo en la boca y él guardó silencio.

—Adoro a Mamá Nessie, y realmente es ella quien me ayudará a mi —él la miró intrigado —cuando tú no estés conmigo, no estaré sola —una tristeza más que evidente enraizó en su rostro.

—No, no estés triste por favor, es solo que Mama Nessie es tan buena conmigo, que de verdad no quiero dejarla sola tampoco. —Una sonrisa triste en su rostro, y me dijo:

—Quiero arreglar esto Bella, no sé de que manera lo haré, pero tú serás mi esposa, no resistiré mucho tiempo todo esto. Tú mereces que te de el lugar que te corresponde: Junto a mi.—Eso solo hizo que ella lo amara más. Y después de eso, la pasión sustituyo a las palabras.

Rato después cuando bajaron, Mamá Nessie ya estaba sirviendo la comida. Bella se ruborizó al estar frente a ella, mientras Nessie le guiñaba un ojo, Edward olfateó el aire.

—¿No me digas que preparaste tu famoso y delicioso "Plato sorpresa"?— Nessie asintió con orgullo, mientras Bella ponía cara de no saber qué era eso.

—Deja que Bella lo pruebe y nos de su opinión. —respondió Mamá Nessie mientras iba por la bebida, los platos servidos despedían un delicioso aroma.

—Esto es genial. Pruébalo Bella y dime que te parece —la miró como ella después de colocar todo lo que les faltaba, se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡Esto es delicioso! —y enseguida como niños pequeños, devoraron lo que había en los platos y pidieron más. El rostro de Nessie era de una felicidad absoluta.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Bella estaba algo meditabunda.

—Mamá Nessie ¿qué es lo que tiene el guisado para estar tan delicioso?— Ella sonrió y orgullosa le dijo:

—Te enseñaré a hacerlo la siguiente semana, ¿conforme? Porque no diré más. —Bella asintió feliz y Edward miraba a ambas con alegría. La tarde pasó en un alegre concurso de mímica donde Edward rió como nunca. Bella y Nessie la pasaron tan bien, que era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Los siguientes días, Bella los pasó acomodándose en la recamara que les dio Nessie. Muy amplia y luminosa. Después de eso, Nessie le mostró la totalidad de la casa, que era muy amplia. Pasaron por una puerta, que resultó ser la recamara de James, el hijo de Nessie. Y quedaba al otro extremo de la de ellos.

Bella estuvo practicando sus dotes culinarias y Nessie la felicitó, era buena en la cocina.

Ambas mujeres se llevaban de maravilla. Y Nessie le enseñó a bordar, a tejer y muchas otras manualidades. Edward llegaba a su pedazo de cielo (cómo él mismo lo bautizó, porqué ahí era verdaderamente feliz), sin embargo no todo podía ser sólo felicidad.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo:

—Edward tenemos un problema, el cliente que pidió la casa en Toronto dice que no es así como la quería—Jasper siempre estaba al pendiente del trabajo, y ahora tenía que ir Edward como el arquitecto titular y encargado de la obra.

—¡Rayos! —Jasper casi le leyó el pensamiento.

—No, no puedes posponerlo. Tienes que ir a más tardar el siguiente lunes.—Y ya era jueves. Tenía el viaje inminente.

—No, no creo que puedas llevarla, Tanya al parecer va a regresar pronto. Puede ser peligroso para ustedes.—No sabía Jasper lo agradecido que estaba Edward, él siempre un amigo fiel y leal, que en todo momento le ayudaba, era una espinita que le molestaba mucho a Edward y sabía porqué.

Al ser el marido de su hermana, buscaba la manera de que se acercaran pero no lo lograba. Alice se ponía muy triste cada que Jasper le decía que Edward no quería encontrarse con ella. Aunque sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso, anhelaba el perdón de su hermano. Ahora que sabía como era Tanya, no quería seguir en ese camino. Por eso se había apartado de todos. Contraviniendo el deseo de su madre, y de que ella fuera la princesa consentida de Esme.  
Había hecho mucho mal. Lo sabía pero quería remediarlo. Sabía que no sería tan fácil, y no se daría por vencida. Jasper le daba ánimos para seguir adelante. Él le decía que tarde o temprano Edward la perdonaría, y ella sabía con tristeza que había sido mucho el daño causado por todos hacia él. Incluso el que Jasper la perdonara, le hablaba de su inmenso amor por ella.

—¿Es forzoso que vayas?—le dijo Bella a Edward con cara de tristeza. Pero no quería hacerle más pesado el viaje. Se recompuso y sonrió para él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¿Me traerás fotos de allá?—él sonrió. Bella era un sol en su vida.

—Claro que si, muchas, te hablaré a diario. —Un beso selló su despedida y después él se iba en el auto hacia l aeropuerto, Bella y Nessie miraron hasta que se perdió de vista.

—El tiempo pasa rápido hija, no te mortifiques tanto.—La abrazo y entraron a la casa.

El jueves por la tarde, Bella estaba guisando, al parecer Edward llegaría ese día.

Tan ocupada estaba que no escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina, hasta que al levantarse de girar la perilla del horno e ir a la mesa por un poco de aceite, casi chocó con él.

—_¡Hola encanto!_—Bella se quedó quieta sin atinar a decir nada, no sabía quien era ese tipo. Pero le cayó muy mal al instante. El hombre vestía un traje muy caro, era elegante y de apariencia algo agresiva, pero eran sus ojos lo que la tenían atrapada e incomoda. Su mirada lasciva y cínica la hicieron sentirse desnuda. Era un hombre algo más musculoso que Edward, incluso el pelo lo tenía sujeto en una coleta, algo que en algún otro se hubiera visto ridículo, pero él se veía peligrosamente atractivo.

—_No sabía que mi madre ya estuviera tan vieja como para necesitar sirvienta, pero me agrada la elección_.—sus palabras le hicieron saber que él era James. Y presentía que no traería nada bueno conocerlo. 

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. La siguiente semana tendrán el otro.

Besos y gracias a :Caresme (me alegra mucho saber de ti), Aylen, mar91, Monica viajera, ashley bravo, JOSELINA, mil gracias por sus revews.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos pronto.


	25. ENCUENTROS

Los** personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.25 ENCUENTROS

—Ella no es ninguna sirvienta James, mucho cuidado con tus palabras…—la voz de Mamá Nessie hizo reaccionar a Bella y dar dos pasos hacia atrás. James la miró algo ceñudo y luego se dirigió a su madre como si Bella no estuviera.

—Te ves bien mamá.—Nessie le miró molesta, y él se acercó a besarla en la mejilla.

—¿Así saludas a tu hijo después de tanto tiempo? —le reprendió James.

—No, no lo saludo porque fue mi propio hijo quien se fue sin despedirse de mi. Supongo que ya te acabaste el dinero que tenías…—la voz de Nessie denotaba enojo, tristeza y algo de rabia. James la vio a la cara.

—Por favor mamá, ¿acaso piensas que sólo tú puedes darme dinero?—Nessie cambió de posición mientras Bella prefirió salir, no era un tema que quisiera escuchar.

—Pues es lo único que sabes hacer cuando vienes conmigo. —Él sonrió incomodo y luego volteó a ver a Bella pero ella ya no estaba. Dio un suspiro de alivio. Y entonces encaró a su madre:

—Pues para tu sorpresa esta vez no vengo por dinero, vengo por unos papeles que necesito. Así que olvídalo, puedes guardar el dinero para la siguiente visita. — Sí que era cínico.

—Lamento tener que decírtelo pero ya no queda nada. —James que iba hacia la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Volteó a verla incrédulo y espetó:

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Todo el dinero, ¿pues qué rayos has hecho para acabártelo?—La furia comenzaba a inundarlo. Miró a su madre con profundo desprecio. 

—No me mires a mi, James, quien se lo acabó fuiste tú. ¿Acaso pensabas que éramos ricos? ¿O pensabas que tus gastos pasarían como si fuera unos cuantos pesos en vez de todo lo que te llevaste? —James contuvo su ira, apretó las mandíbulas para no decir nada.

Qué rápido había olvidado que no eran ricos, pero la verdad, se sentía tan bien poder tener dinero a montones, sin preocuparse por si la siguiente semana alcanzará con lo que se tiene. Definitivamente James no había nacido para ser pobre. Al contrario, él sería rico a como diera lugar, él podría darse la gran vida. Para eso había nacido, para gozar de privilegios y lujos destinados a él.

¿La manera de conseguirlo? Ya lo vería, pero él no pasaría pobrezas, no señor, no cuando él nació en una enorme mansión, cuando le hicieron ver todo lo que podía tener, ¿que era de los Cullen? No había problema, él podría conseguir lo que se proponía, aunque no le pareciera a su madre. Jamás se lo había permitido, por eso se había largado. Tener quien le estuviera diciendo cuál era su lugar en el mundo y en esa mansión, era más de lo que pudo soportar. Y ahora enterarse que ya no quedaba dinero en la cuenta, eso lo hacía hervir de furia. Él no sería como los demás, él sería rico a costa de lo que fuera. No importaba el como, sino el cuándo.

Salió de la cocina rumbo a su recamara, después de sacar unos documentos, salió de ahí sin siquiera despedirse de su madre, asqueado por la estúpida conformidad de ella de vivir como una mediocre cualquiera. Eso le enfermaba.

El auto salió con un fuerte rechinar de llantas y Nessie por fin respiró aliviada. Amaba a su hijo pero sabía perfectamente que él era ambicioso, era cruel y podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir dinero. Intentó por todos los medio cambiarlo, pero era imposible, el virus de la ambición lo había contaminado por completo, con dolor pensó en el terrible secreto que guardaba y que no lo revelaría. Sería una maldición para su hijo saberlo y eso no lo podría soportar.

Bella salió de su recamara cuando comprobó que James se había ido. Corrió hacia la cocina y encontró a Nessie terminando la comida, apenada avanzó hacia ella.

— Lo siento Bella, ese es mi hijo James, hubiera querido que fuera distinto pero Dios me castigo. —Bella la miró consternada, la tristeza en su voz era tan palpable que ella corrió a abrazarla y poder infundirle ánimos.

—No estés triste Mamá Nessie, no te volveré a dejar sola con él.—Pero Nessie la apartó del abrazo y la miró con seriedad.

—No Bella, al contrario, cuando él llegue, por favor vete a tu cuarto, es lo mejor. ¿Entendiste?—Bella la miró confundida pero asintió. En eso la voz de Edward las sacó a ambas del estado en que estaban. Bella corrió a sus brazos feliz de verlo. Se olvidó de todo lo sucedido en brazos de su amor. Nessie los vio con infinita melancolía, si tan solo su James conociera el verdadero amor, otra sería su vida. Pero las cosas ya estaban dispuestas de tal manera que le estaban cobrando por sus errores del pasado. Sonrió para que Edward no viera la pena en su rostro. Su hijo no necesitaba más problemas. 

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sí, yo de nuevo y sigo con los fics, besos y mil gracias por sus reviews.

Gracias a: Caresme hermosa, Ashlee Bravo, JOSELINA, mil gracias por sus reviews hermosas.

Nos leemos pronto. Besos


	26. SOSPECHAS

Cap. 26 SOSPECHAS

Por mucho que no lo deseara, Bella sabía que tendría que volver a la escuela. Y se lo dijo a Edward. Él por supuesto estaba más que convencido que Bella debería seguir estudiando. Y unos días más tarde, al sacarla a caminar un rato, le esperaba una sorpresa.

Un auto esperaba a la entrada de la casa, Bella no sospechó nada, hasta que Edward le dio las llaves y la colocó enfrente del carro.

—¿Para mi?—musitó completamente sorprendida y emocionada. Ahora sí, ir a la universidad sería pan comido. Besó efusivamente e Edward mientras le daba las gracias. Nessie a lo lejos sonreía feliz al verlos.

Esa misma semana Bella estrenó su auto para ir a la escuela. Le encantaba su auto y en cuanto llegó de la escuela, con el pretexto de comprar cosas para la comida, sacó a Nessie y la llevó de paseo.

—Hija, no debiste molestarte… —Bella estaba radiante, ahora podría ir y venir sin problema alguno y eso le ahorraba mucho tiempo.

—No es molestia Mamá Nessie, es algo que quería hacer —a la mujer se le humedecieron los ojos de la emoción.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo. Poco después estaban en un centro comercial, comprando lo necesario para la cena, y después de haber curioseado por una tienda de antigüedades, ambas salieron para ir a la casa.

Mientras en otro lado:

Edward llegaba a su casa para poder llevar ropa y una cámara que necesitaba para un trabajo, metió las llaves y abrió, al cerrar la puerta, unos brazos lo rodearon.

—Hola amor… —era Tanya la que lo abrazaba. Edward después del pequeño sobresalto, miró la maleta, acababa de llegar, pero ella había dicho que llegaría hasta la próxima semana.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tanya? —esa pregunta la hizo sonreír.

—Pues es mi casa, eres mi marido y vine para hacer el amor contigo hasta saciarnos, mi vida. —esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. No soportaba estar junto a Tanya, ¿cómo rayos le haría para quitársela de encima?—Te he abandonado mucho, pero se acabó, como buena esposa que soy, estaré al pendiente de ti, y tú de mi. —Ella caminó hasta el sofá y de manera provocativa se recostó esperando que él fuera hacia ella.

—Lo siento Tanya, tengo trabajo, sólo vine por mi cámara, regreso más tarde. —Tanya lo miró ir hacia el estudio y recoger la cámara y luego salir apresurado.

—Cuando regreses, tendrás que ser como un perrito faldero "mi amor"—sonrió de manera perversa y luego se levantó para llevar su maleta a la recamara.

Al ir acomodando la ropa, sonrió al pensar en las ardientes noches que pasó en ese crucero. Sin duda, era el paraíso. Los hombres que ella quisiera, los lugares que le gustaran y todo lo pagaba su "amado marido". Una vez que terminó de acomodar las cosas, se recostó en la cama, recordando lo vivido unas horas antes de llegar a su casa, en brazos de su amante de turno.

Luego de un rato de descanso, llamó a su cuñada Rose para salir a cenar. Sabía que estaría más que encantada al saber que estaba de nuevo en casa.

Se duchó y se puso un vestido entallado muy sexy y tomó su cartera, saliendo en su carro para ir a encontrarse con Rose. Lo que al principio resultó ser una genial idea, después fue un chasco. Rose le avisó que se sentía mal y que no podría ir con ella. Fastidiada por ello, decidió continuar y llegó a un lujoso centro comercial.

Recorría las tiendas del centro comercial más por inercia que por verdadero interés. Y fue eso lo que hizo que tropezara con alguien.

—¡Oh! lo siento mucho señorita, ¿se hizo daño? —ella volteó para decirle unas cuantas verdades al estúpido con el que había chocado pero sus palabras se atascaron cuando vio al hombre que tenía enfrente, un hombre de cabello rubio atado en una coleta, guapo y de complexión atlética. Lo perfecto para pasar una tarde noche llena de acción.

La sonrisa de ella dejó encandilado al hombre que de inmediato se presento.

—Soy James, James Hilton —ella le dio la mano que él prontamente besó y ella solo dijo:

—Soy Tanya, Tanya Jordan. — de ahí fueron a cenar a un restaurante donde James galantemente pagó todo. Tanya no podía dejar de advertir que literalmente la devoraba con la mirada. Lo que la puso muy excitada, y un rato después, ambos estaban en el departamento de él.

Los gemidos provenientes de la recamara, daban muestra de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tanya no había conocido a nadie como él. Nadie la había tocado como él lo estaba haciendo y eso la estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Espero les guste el capítulo, y nos leemos pronto, mil gracias por sus reviews.

Besos


End file.
